


Hopes and Wishes

by shewhomustbeobeyed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhomustbeobeyed/pseuds/shewhomustbeobeyed
Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy who lived in a cupboard. What the boy didn't know was that he was a hero. The boy knew he was a freak but he hoped and he wished for something to change.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Hopes and Wishes by She Who Must Be Obeyed

Prologue

 

In fairy stories new and old  
The hero’s always brave and bold.  
A handsome mien, a dashing face,  
A body steeped in charm and grace.  
Our story takes a different lean,  
Our hero whilst by no chance mean  
Already famed throughout the lands  
For vanquishing with his small hands  
A villain of unparalleled sin  
We pray to never see again.  
Unaware of his undoubted fame  
Our hero does not know his name.  
He sits inside a cupboard dusty  
Alone with rubbish dank and musty.  
For though our hero is yet a boy  
He never sees a book nor toy.  
He waits and wishes in the dark  
For rescue from his life so stark.  
He does not wish for wealth or gold  
Or packages of toys untold.  
Our hero wishes for one gift  
Of which he has been long bereft  
He hopes and wishes to all above  
For a little show of simply love.

 

Silence.

Click, scrape.

“Pet, I’m home. Dudders where are you? Daddy’s got a treat!”

Clomp, stamp, clomp, stamp, clomp stamp.

“Daddy! What is it Daddy? What is it?”

Rustle, rustle, rustle.

“Wow Daddy! Thank you. Mummy, look what Daddy got for me!”

“It’s lovely pumpkin. Why don’t you go and play with it in you room? Dinner will be ready soon. Mummy will call you. Go on Diddydums.”

Clomp, stamp, clomp, stamp, clomp, stamp.

“Vernon you really are spoiling him. He’s so precious though. I just love the look on his face every time he gets something new…”

Silence.

“Diddy? Dinner is ready precious. Diddy? Quickly now my darling, we don’t want it to get cold.”

Clomp, stamp, clomp, stamp, clomp stamp.

“Mummy is there chocolate ice cream for pudding again?”

“Yes poppet, of course.”

“With sprinkles? And chocolate sauce?”

“Y…”

Silence.

 

************************************************************************  
A few weeks later.

 

The boy sat in his cupboard. Dusty blanket on the floor and a tattered teddy bear clutched tightly to his chest. He had just had his best Christmas to date. Aunt Petunia had given him one of Dudley’s old toys. The teddy bear was missing a leg, an eye and quite a lot of stuffing but the boy didn’t mind. The boy had been given a present, an old unwanted present but it was his, for now at any rate.

Through the slats in the air vent the boy could see Dudley sitting next to the Christmas tree. Dudley was a good boy, a special boy. Dudley was so good that Santa had brought him lots of presents, new presents. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had given Dudley lots of presents too and Aunt Marge had brought more presents than the boy had ever seen. Presents and wrapping paper littered the floor around Dudley and he crowed in delight with each new gift. Dudley was special. Boy was a freak. But the boy had his own present this year. Aunt Petunia had said the boy could keep it if he was good and quiet and didn’t do anything freaky whilst Aunt Marge was here to stay.

The boy was scared of Aunt Marge. She was Uncle Vernon’s sister and she was big and loud. Her voice boomed when she talked and she didn’t like the boy. No one liked the boy but Aunt Marge liked him even less. What was worse was that her dog didn’t like him either. Ripper growled at the boy every time he saw him. Ripper had pointy, sharp teeth and the boy was more scared of him that of anything else in his life. He was even more scary than the nightmares the boy had. The boy felt scared when he had the nightmares but it was only green light. Green light and laughing. There was nothing scary about green light and laughing; they couldn’t hurt you. Ripper’s teeth could though. His teeth could bite clean through an arm or a leg. Aunt Marge had told the boy so. 

So the boy sat in his cupboard and was quiet. He was quiet and he was good and he pretended that he wasn’t there. And whilst he pretended, he hoped and he wished. He didn’t wish for presents. He knew that freaks didn’t deserve presents and he believed it. He had been lucky that he was given the teddy. What the boy wished for more than anything in the world was that he could have someone to hug him like Aunt Petunia was hugging Dudley now. Dudley had hurt his finger on the wrapping paper and Aunt Petunia was cuddling him and rocking him and planting little kisses all over the finger. She tucked his head on her shoulder, under her chin and gently dried his tears. She called him Precious and told him that it would be okay. The boy wanted someone to cuddle him and tell him it would be okay. But freaks aren’t loved. Freaks aren’t wanted. And the one thing the boy knew more than anything was that he was a freak.

 

A/N

After several years reading HP fanfics I have finally bitten the bullet and decided to write my own. I know that the prologue is quiet short and a bit odd. Hopefully the other chapters will be much longer and better. Let me know what you think. *nervous author sits biting her nails next to laptop*


	2. The Boy Will Not Cry

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 1: The Boy Will Not Cry

Sharp.

Rough.

Fear.

Panting, rustling.

“Ripper! What have you got there? Found a rabbit have you then? Go on then, get it Ripper. Get it.”

Growling. 

Fear, terror.

Scream.

“Oh it’s you boy. Ripper! Leave it! Leave it I said! I’ve warned you before boy. Ripper can bite right through a little arm or leg like yours. Get inside and stop causing trouble or I’ll have your Uncle lock you in the cupboard again.”

Pain.

Blood.

Sob.

“What is all that noise about boy? What are you doing? Oh, Ripper get you did he? Best give it a wash eh Pet what do you think?”

“Yes, I’ll deal with it Vernon, go and finish reading the paper. Come along boy! Stop that snivelling.”

Sniff.

Hurt.

“Give me your leg. Now boy! It will hurt more if you don’t do as I say. Dratted freaks! I don’t know why they couldn’t find somebody else to… Keep still boy. For goodness sake it’s only a bite.”

Sniff.

“There boy. It’s clean. Now go to your cupboard. You know what will happen if I hear any more of that grizzling.” 

Sniff.

Nod.

Shuffle.

Slam! Click.

“I’ve given it a good scrub Vernon. Ripper didn’t get a proper hold. Only a couple of teeth went all the way in. Now what were you saying about that article? The banks are doing what?...”

Sniff.

Hiccup.

Sniff.

 

************************************************************************

 

The boy sat in his cupboard on the same dusty blanket hugging the same tattered old teddy. His leg hurt. His trousers were ripped and there were holes in his leg. Blood trickled slowly from the wound. The boy knew Aunt Petunia would be cross if he got blood on anything important. Aunt Petunia didn’t like freaks getting blood all over the place. He mopped it up as best he could with the corner of his blanket. No one ever looked at his blanket so it wouldn’t matter if it was covered in blood. 

The boy shuffled about, trying to find a comfortable position to rest in. He caught his leg on one of the boxes of junk stored in the cupboard and fought not to cry. The boy was to be good and to be quiet and to pretend he was not there. The boy was not to cry or to snivel or to wail. He was to be quiet. He was to be quiet. He was to be quiet or Aunt Petunia would take teddy away. He was to be quiet. The litany went round and round as he tried to suppress the sobs and tears. His breath hitched and tiny silvery tears leaked from his eyes and trickled down his baby soft cheeks. He brushed them away forcefully. The boy would not make a noise. The boy would not cry. Please the boy would not cry; the boy would not loose teddy.

 

***********************************************************************

 

“If you think for one minute Remus John Lupin that I will consent to go on a date with you that includes visiting the home of Arabella Figg then you are very much mistaken! That woman has more cats than anyone has a right to. They are filthy and smelly and shed fur all over my robes.” 

Remus chuckled. His youthful face breaking into a happy smile. 

“Come on Sev. You promised me a date today. It’s my turn to choose. Last time you made me go to that Potion Master Convention and wouldn’t even let me hold your hand at the table!” Remus cajoled

“It wasn’t my hand you were after and you know it! I may be one of the youngest Potion Masters ever to gain the title but that does not make me widely respected. Creating a spectacle of us will not help me gain the respect of the other masters.” Severus scowled darkly as he spoke. Remus took things far too lightly. It was good to see Remus starting to really enjoy life again after the trials and tribulations of the last few years but there was a limit.

Remus laughed again and slung an arm around Sev’s shoulder. He pulled the other man towards him, looking him in the eye.

“You can’t make them respect you Sev. You’ve got to be yourself. Your talents speak for themselves. You are amazing at potions; you always have been. Lighten up love. We’ll pay a quick visit to Arabella and then be off. She only has four cats you know. Not four hundred.’

Severus carefully removed the arm from around his shoulder and stepped away. “If you expect me to do this then there better damn well be something worth my while at the end of it!”

Severus stalked away towards the door muttering to himself all the while about bloody werewolves who didn’t know the meaning of a good date.

“Sev?”

“What?”

“I love you”

“Idiot!”

Remus chuckled again and began gathering the things he needed for their outing. The last time he had spoken to Arabella she had said that Harry seemed quiet but looked okay from what she saw of him. She had promised to try and get a couple of photos for him as soon as she could. He had promised to deliver some things she needed from Diagon Alley and hoped that she would have the photos ready. 

He really missed Harry and his sparkling green eyes, his messy black hair and increasingly toothy grin. He missed James and Lily too. And Sirius… No he wouldn’t think about that today. Today he was going on a date with Sev and might get to see Harry, if only a photo, for the first time in over two years. He was going to see Harry!

“Sev, hurry up I’m ready!”

“Bloody werewolf…”

 

AN  
Okay. I don’t really know where I am going with this yet so if anyone has any suggestions then I may or may not steal them. I know my characters are going to be OOC but I hope you will forgive me. Let me know what you think. Reviews make me jump up and down in a very embarrassing way for a grown up!


	3. What Did Boy Do?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 2: What Did Boy Do?

Hot.

Hurt.

Leg, head.

Shiver.

Hot.

“Come on boy, time to come out… Quickly boy I haven’t got all day! Boy!”

Loud.

Head.

Hurt.

Hot.

“Pet. The boy won’t come out. I can’t fit it the cupboard to drag him out; be a love and help would you?”

“I’d leave him in there if I were you Vernon. You and Petunia are too kind hearted by far. If he won’t come out he obviously needs to stay in there longer.”

Light.

Noise.

Head.

Hurt.

“Come on boy or you’ll have to stay in there all day! Boy? Vernon! I think he has a fever. Help me lift him out… Gosh he’s burning… Have you got him?”

Light, hurt. 

Black, dark…

“Put him on the kitchen table Vernon. It’s the bite. Look at it!”

“Serves the little blighter right I say. How many times did I tell him about Ripper? Always been a sharp dog that one. Best of the litter. Knows who not to trust I’ll tell you that!”

“Yes, I know Marge. Thank you. Why don’t you go back and finish watching that program? It was just getting to a good bit wasn’t it?”

“Vernon, what do we do? The freaks will be all over us if the brat dies. I knew we never should have agreed to this. Why couldn’t they find someone else if he’s that important?”

“What about that Figg woman? Lives on Wisteria Walk. Dumbledore said to contact her if there were any problems. Get her to come and take him away. You’re right; if he’s so important then they can bloody well deal with him themselves!”

“What about Marge?”

“I’ll take her and Dudders out to lunch. Maybe go to the zoo afterwards. You call the Figg woman and get her to take the boy. I’ll call you from a pay phone in about an hour. See if it’s all okay.”

“Yes Vernon. You are clever. Be as quick as you can with Marge. The sooner you go the sooner the freak is out of here. I’ll get Diddydums ready. The boy can stay on the table until Mrs Figg gets here.”

Where?

Hot.

Bang.

Brrrrm.

“Dratted woman won’t pick up the phone. I’m going to have to walk over there. If I have to call an ambulance there are going to be questions. So many questions. Why couldn’t those wretched freaks…”

Slam!

Hurt.

Black, dark…

************************************************************************

 

The boy lay on the table; body shaking with chills but skin burning with fever. He swam in and out of consciousness head aching and leg throbbing with searing pains each time he moved. He didn’t understand what was happening. He heard the voices and the shouting and the noise and he was scared. The boy tried to be good. The boy tried to be quiet. What did the boy do wrong? Where was teddy? Please not teddy. Please. Be good. 

He tried to open his eyes. The noises had stopped. Was he back in his cupboard? Why did he hurt so much? The bright lights of the kitchen sent stabbing pains into his head. So hot. So thirsty. Boy must been bad. Boy must be punished. The boy had never hurt so much. What did boy do? The boys fingers groped feebly along the table, trying to find teddy. Boy did not cry. Boy was quiet. Boy was quiet! Where is teddy? Where is teddy? Where is… The boy drifted out again and his fingers stopped moving. A lone tear slid down his flushed cheek. The boy knew no more.

 

************************************************************************

 

Remus pulled Severus along behind him as he walked up the path towards Arabella’s house and rang the bell. 

“Smile Sev. We’ll be half an hour. An hour tops, promise.”

Severus jerked his arm away from Remus’ tight grip and scowled as he straightened his clothes.

“I am not some nitwit prone to fatuous grinning. I. Do. Not. Smile!” 

“I hate to point it out love, but I seem to remember last night when I was… Arabella! How are you? Just thought I’d drop those bits round you wanted me to get. They took ages to come through I’m afraid” 

“Remus! Severus! How nice to see you both. I’m fine thank you do come in. Oh goodness that’s the phone… Mr Tibbles leave Severus alone. I know you’re not fond of cats Severus; just be firm with them… Excuse me a moment, I must answer that.”

As Severus shut the door behind them he was immediately mobbed by all four of Arabella’s cats. He tried shoving them away with his feet but it proved useless. Looking up he saw Remus hastily trying to cover his smile.

“You had better have something remarkable planned for later Remus, or so help me, being furry once a month will be the least of your worries!”

Remus took a glance down at where the cats were weaving between Severus’ black clad legs and sniggered. “Looks like you are going to be furry enough for the both of us love!”

Severus just scowled.

“I missed them. Never mind I’m sure they’ll call back.” Arabella said breathlessly as she bustled back towards them. “Come and sit in the living room. Would you like some tea or cocoa? It’s awfully chilly outside. Forecast says it might snow.” She called as she continued down the hallway.

“Tea would be perfect. Shall I come and help?” Remus offered as he followed after her.

Left alone in the porch surrounded by cats Severus fumed. Giving one of them a vicious kick and hissing at the others he swiftly swept down the corridor after Remus and Arabella.

“… seen Harry for a few weeks actually. Dudley’s been out and about but Petunia Dursley told Jennifer down the road that Harry is rather delicate and she wanted to keep him wrapped up indoors in the warm. Poor little mite. He does always seem so tiny in the clothes I’ve seen him in. Looks just like James though. Gorgeous little thing. His cousin’s a bit of a bruiser already though. Certainly takes after his dad. Big chap is V… Sorry I must get the door. Probably the postman. Muggles get letters delivered by people not owls you know…” Arabella nattered all the way down the hall to the door. 

Severus rolled his eyes and prayed for patience. Remus nudged shoulders with him and turned to steal a quick kiss. Severus was just opening his mouth to berate Remus once again for his lack of propriety when they heard Arabella at the door.

“Mrs Dursley? Whatever is the matter?”

 

AN

Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. I really would like some con crit on how to improve if anyone has any ideas. 

I hope my writing style isn’t coming across too strangely. I’m trying to get across the sights, sounds and feelings of ‘the boy’ without having to write him as an articulate and highly intelligent three going on four-year-old. He’s not going to be stupid but come on. He’s been locked in a cupboard for the past two and a bit years without any kind of stimulation or much interaction. He’s not going to be a candidate for mensa right away!


	4. Redigo Estus

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3: Redigo Estus

 

Severus and Remus looked towards the door as they heard Arabella’s surprised exclamation. They could hear the indignation in Petunia Dursley’s voice as she started to rant.

“The dratted boy brought it on himself. I don’t know how many times we’ve told him. It was only a scratch. Probably putting it on but I’ve got Marge staying. I can’t have him getting freaky with her here. You’ll have to come and take him. I don’t know why he was given to us in the first place. We’ve got a son of our own already; we don’t need another burden like…” Petunia continued to bluster, barely pausing for breath.

“Madam!” snapped Severus, eyebrows drawn into a severe frown. “Could you kindly come to the point; what has happened to Harry?”

Petunia stopped mid flow and took a deep breath. She looked to where Severus and Remus had taken position behind Arabella and her face took on a pinched and bitter look. “You!” she exclaimed. “I might have known you’d still be hanging around like a bad penny. You were such good friends with my blasted sister; you can take the boy. We’re washing our hands of him!”

“What’s the matter with Harry?” Remus pleaded urgently. “What’s happened?”

“Had a run in with a dog. Got a bit of a fever. Which of you is coming to take him? I won’t have him in my house a moment longer!” replied Petunia sharply.

“We’ll all come. Is he ok? Is your husband with him?” Arabella questioned as she hustled everyone onto the path and began ushering them quickly onto the street.

“Vernon’s taken Diddy to the zoo with Marge. Had to get them out of the house. Marge and Diddy know nothing about the freaks.”

Remus grabbed Petunia’s arm and dragged her to face him. “Do you mean to tell me that you left a sick three-year-old alone in your house?” he growled, gripping her arm more tightly. “If anything has happened to him keeping magic a secret will be the last of your problems!” Remus’ usually placid face was so fierce in his anger, his eyes so ferocious that Petunia trembled as she tried to pull away.

Regaining her arm and her balance Petunia remained mute as she led them towards the door of number four Privet Drive. Her hands still trembling it took Petunia a couple of attempts to fit the key into the lock of the door. Finally succeeding she guided them through to the kitchen where Harry’s body still shivered and shook on the kitchen table.

Remus’ face paled as he caught sight of the fragile body in front of him. Harry’s skin looked pale and blotchy and had an alarming blue tinge to it. His eyes were glazed and sunken and his breathing was fast and shallow. 

Pushing past the gaping Remus and Arabella Severus rushed to Harry’s side. Flicking his wand he muttered a quick incantation and the numbers 105 appeared in the air.

“His temperature is well over what it should be! How long has he been like this?” Severus asked as he began removing Harry’s t-shirt and trousers.

“I don’t know. Ripper bit him a few days ago and then he wouldn’t come out of his cupb…room today.”

“Merlin Sev look at his leg!” Remus exclaimed in horror.

The leg in question had a bite mark on the calf with several puncture wounds. These wounds were crusty and leaking a murky fluid. The upper part of the calf was streaked with red lines leading further up the leg. As Sev reached out to palpitate the surrounding area Harry’s body began to convulse. 

“Sev! What do I do? Cold water? Bath?”

“Won’t help. I know a couple of spells. Come and help me move him. Do you know the MRP, the magical recovery position?”

Remus nodded and rushed forward, glad of something to do to help at last. He began arranging Harry’s arms and legs before rolling him over into the MRP. Severus waited for Remus to move away again before drawing his wand in a complicated pattern and incanting _“redigo estus”_. Harry’s body stopped twitching and for a few moments lay there deathly still. Severus reached his hand out and tenderly stroked Harry’s soft black hair. 

“That should have reduced the fever slightly. Harry, Harry can you hear me? Harry can you open your eyes for me?” 

Harry twitched and mumbled slightly but his eyes remained firmly shut. Moving towards the other end of the table Severus gently gripped the injured leg and once again performed what seemed to be an intricate wand pattern. _“Aufero contagio”_ he pronounced clearly and firmly. Watching closely the other occupants of the kitchen could see the red streaks begin to fade. Harry’s skin began to loose its deathly pallor and the blue tinge, that had been so worrying, faded completely.

“That’s the most I can do at the moment. We’ve got to get him back to Hogwarts. Poppy will know what to do.” Severus stated, letting out a relieved breath for the first time. He turned to talk to Remus and Arabella but instead saw Petunia standing off to one side of the kitchen. He brandished his wand and stalked across the room towards her. Petunia seemed to shrink into the wall as though she thought that it could protect her from the enraged man approaching.

“If anything and I mean anything…” he snarled wand pointing dangerously towards Petunia’s face “…about this child is permanently damaged by your inability to act like a human being then I will not be held responsible for my actions. Lily always made excuses for you Petunia. Always tried to justify your actions and behaviour. I don’t see you through the same rose tinted glasses that she did. I recognise you for the spiteful, vindictive and close-minded harpy that you have always been. Get Harry’s things immediately! I won’t have Lily’s child contaminated by your presence any longer.”

Petunia stood and started, dumbstruck and fearful. She hardly moved, she barely breathed. Her hands clawed desperately at the wall behind her as though she could disappear through it and escape the towering rage that was Severus Snape.

Finally deciding that he had obviously short-circuited her tiny muggle brain Severus stepped back and swished his wand _“Contraho res erus per Differo”_.

There was a faint thumping coming from the cupboard under the stairs. Petunia whimpered as Snape moved to open the door, first having to unlock the bolt on the front. The door drew slowly open and from within its dark recesses appeared a blood stained blanket and a very tattered teddy. Snape looked from the cupboard to Petunia. His face morphed into an eerie facsimile of calm and he took one big, deep breath. 

“Remus bring Harry, Arabella if you wouldn’t mind collecting Harry’s belongings?” At this last word his eyes flickered slightly but his voice remained level and calm. His eyes returning once more to Petunia’s pale face he uttered a few final words before he exited the house. “You and I will talk soon Petunia. Very soon.”

With that he swept out of the house and slammed the door; leaving Petunia to sink slowly to the floor and stare blankly ahead.

A/N

And so the story continues. Thank you once again to my reviewers. I hope you enjoy the latest instalment.

Obviously I have made up a few spells here. I used an online English-Latin translator so I cannot categorically say my Latin is correct. The only Latin I remember from school is the first line from my Latin text book. Ego sum Caecilius – I am Caecilius. My Latin teacher would be distraught!

Redigo estus – reduce heat

Aufero contagio – remove infection

Contraho res erus per Differo – collect things owned by Harry

As always guys con crit = good. Reviews = happy author!


	5. He Had Teddy

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4: He Had Teddy

 

The small group paused outside the door to number 4 Privet Drive. Severus closed his eyes for a moment and took several deep, calming breaths.

“Sorry. I had to get out of there before I did something truly horrendous. It’s going to do Harry no good if I get us all thrown into Azkaban for murdering muggles. Blanket, Harry needs a blanket. It’s too cold out here for him to only be dressed in his underclothes.”

Flicking his wand once more Severus conjured a soft, white fleecy blanket and tucked it carefully around the still child. “We need to get to Hogwarts. Where’s the best place to apparate from Arabella?”

“There’s an alley just next to the house. Here take his things Severus. You will let me know how he is won’t you...? I can’t believe I didn’t spot this. It’s all my fault. I was supposed to be wat…” Arabella began speaking faster in her panic and self-recrimination. She had stood and watched throughout the episode in the kitchen and the true horror of the situation was only just starting to sink in.

“Thank you ‘Bella. We’ll let you know. Send you an owl from Hogwarts. Don’t worry. Not your fault…” This last was called from over Remus’ shoulder as Severus hurried him along towards the alley.

Remus cradled his precious burden gently as Severus wrapped his arms around them both and apparated them to the main gates of Hogwarts. Barely pausing to re-orientate himself Severus started to usher Remus up the long path to the castle. 

“Sev, run on ahead and let Poppy know we’re coming. I don’t want to jostle Harry too much by hurrying or levitating him.” Remus urged.

It was a mark of how concerned he was that the young potions master didn’t even hesitate to do something as undignified as running across school grounds. He slammed open the main doors and positively snarled at a group of first years who were wrapped up warm in their scarves and obviously on their out of the door. Taking two and sometimes three steps at a time Severus rushed to the infirmary. For once the staircases co-operated as if they too could sense the urgency of the moment.

By the time Severus had reached the infirmary he was panting and out of breath. He pushed open the door and called desperately for Poppy.

“Yes, yes, I’m here what’s the… Severus? What has happened? Are you hurt? Come and sit down quickly.” The mediwitch was already pressing him into a chair and beginning to wave her wand before Severus could gasp out “Harry… hurt…”

“Harry? I didn’t think we had a Harry on role. Where is he Severus?”

“Harry Potter… Remus and I rescued… high fever… infection… Remus coming…” words poured out sporadically as he continued to try and catch his breath.

“Remus is bringing Harry Potter here? Now? And Harry’s got a high temperature and an infection?” Poppy questioned.

Severus nodded; relieved that he had been understood. He let his head fall back in the chair and his eyes close and he heard Poppy begin to gather her supplies together. He tried to regulate his breathing and regain his equilibrium, knowing that Poppy would need to be told what spells had already been used.

It was a scant few minutes later when Remus entered the hospital wing; his delicate burden still cradled to his chest. “Put him on the bed here.” Poppy called, indicating a neatly turned down hospital bed.

Remus deposited Harry as gently as possible and took a step back as Severus, once again in charge of his body, began to regale Poppy with the story. Remus took the opportunity to gaze at the petit, elfin face of his best friends’ child. Harry’s eyes blinked open groggily and his tiny hands began fluttering on the bed as if searching for something. A small frown marred his perfect little face and his mouth moved slightly, trying to speak. Remus moved his head closer, straining to hear, even with his impressive lycanthropic senses.

“T…teddy?” The tiny voice whispered in a barely perceptible murmur.

Remus reached carefully into the pocket of his coat where Severus had stashed Harry’s possessions. He pulled out the tattered teddy and carefully placed it next to Harry’s face on the bed. Harry’s frown smoothed, his face relaxed and his eyes fluttered closed once more.

 

************************************************************************

 

The boy was confused. His head hurt, his leg ached and something heavy pressed his body down. He tried to open his eyes and was almost blinded by the whiteness. He didn’t understand where he was. It was soft. Managing to crack his eyes open a fraction he looked around. There was a pillow and a blanket and sheets. He was in a bed. He started to panic. Boy was not allowed in bed. Beds were for good boys, special boys. Beds were for Dudley and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge. Even Ripper had his own special bed. Beds were not for freaks. Boy wasn’t allowed, he wasn’t allowed! He began to struggle against the heavy blankets. A loud noise sounded. The boy flinched. It hurt his ears and his head. He froze.

Someone touched his head. A lady’s hand brushed his hair away and rested gently on his forehead. The boy stared. The boy didn’t know the lady. She smiled at him. The boy frowned. He was even more confused now. The lady smiled. At boy? She began talking and it took the boy a few moments to work out that it was him she was speaking to so softly. Her voice sounded like Aunt Petunia’s after Dudley had had a nightmare. He frowned some more. Why was the lady talking to boy?

 

************************************************************************

 

Poppy carefully brushed her hand against Harry’s head. His fever had broken completely in the night and she had been regularly applying a healing compress to his leg wound. The essence of murtlap seemed to be working and the wound had looked much cleaner and healthier when she had last checked. Harry’s little face was pinched into a frown as he stared up at her.

“Harry sweetheart do you remember what happened?” she queried gently.

He frowned at her again but did not reply. “Do you remember your name?” she tried again. Still nothing. “Does your head feel funny?” again she tried to get a response and again she was met with that same little frown.

She stepped back slightly and flicked her wand. Writing appeared in the air in front of her and she frowned. “Everything is progressing as it should be.” She mumbled to herself. “Maybe he’s scared.”

She turned once more to Harry and perched on the bed next to him. “My name is Poppy. I’m a nurse. You’ve been a bit poorly darling. I’m trying to make you better. Do you hurt anywhere?” 

Harry’s head moved fractionally in assent. 

“Can you tell me where poppet?” Again Harry frowned slightly but did not speak. Poppy tried a different tactic. “Can you show me Harry?” The frown started to fade but reappeared with full force as Poppy finished her question. “Is it your head?” Again that tiny nod of assent. “Your arms?” A fractional movement to side this time. Breathing a sigh of relief Poppy continued to question him about different parts of his body. She was getting somewhere now.

Discovering that it was just his head and leg that hurt Poppy gave him a small dose of pain reliever potion and checked his wound again. Yes, it was all coming along nicely now. 

As she moved around the bed Poppy discovered that the battered old teddy bear had become dislodged in the night and was currently lying on the floor. She picked it up, clucking over the sorry state it was in. 

As soon as she moved back into Harry’s line of vision she heard him make a small sound. Looking towards him she saw that his eyes were wide and his gaze was trained fixedly on the bear in her hands. “Would you like Teddy back?” she questioned softly. Again that small noise. So desperate in the silence of the hospital wing. She leaned forward and tucked the tattered bear under the covers with Harry. One tiny hand moved to clutch it tightly and the emerald eyes gleamed under the lights.

Poppy leaned down towards Harry and, out of the corner of her eye, noticed his other hand reach to hold the bear even tighter. Poppy frowned slightly but continued her forward momentum. Planting one soft kiss to the top of Harry’s messy black-haired head.

She straightened then and turned back towards her office. She would need to floo Dumbledore and tell him that Harry had woken up. Severus and Remus would want to know also. It had taken the combined forces of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall to persuade both boys to go down to breakfast and leave Harry alone. They would want to know straight away.

 

************************************************************************

 

The boy was still confused. He still didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t know where he was or who the lady was or why she had smiled at the boy. But he didn’t care anymore. He was good and he was quiet and he had Teddy. With that thought still circling in his head the boy snuggled into his covers, Teddy clutched tightly to his chest and the lady’s kiss still warm on his head. He slept. He had Teddy.

 

AN

And another chapter is completed. I’m trying not to rush too quickly through this. Harry has been through a lot and I always think that it takes something of his bravery and resilience away if his problems just disappear in a flash. Having said that; please let me know if this is dragging too much at any time. Reviewers make the world go round!


	6. Teddy Tay T'ank You

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 5: Teddy Tay T’ank You

 

The boy awoke to the sound of voices. Harsh whispers and sharp retorts filled the silence of the room around him. The boy felt the roughness of Teddy’s matted fur beneath his fingers and was calm. He had Teddy. 

He kept silent. Experience had taught him that it was not a good idea to annoy adults and adults were always annoyed by freaks causing trouble. The boy would be good and he would be quiet and he would pretend he was not there. He could do that. He had practiced it so often that he could do it well. He settled back down, Teddy clutched tightly to him once more and watched the tall man who was pacing up and down near the bed.

 

************************************************************************

 

To say that Severus Snape was a bit angry would be like saying that the water going over Niagara Falls was a bit strong. Severus’ anger was like a raging torrent, barely contained within his wiry body. He prowled up and down the infirmary like a caged lion, his robes flicking sharply behind him.

Even with the serious nature of their discussion, Remus had to take a breath to admire the sleek lines and tempered fire that characterised his lover. It had always been thus. Severus simmered with such emotion and passion that Remus had always been attracted to him like a moth to a flame. It had taken many years for him to reconcile his feelings for the man. They had not yet reached the stage where they could laugh off the childish attempts that Remus had made to attract his other half’s attention in their school years. Remus had hope though.

Shaking himself from his reverie Remus once more focussed on the argument taking place in fierce whispers between his lover and the headmaster. 

“I won’t have it Albus! This is Lily’s child. He will not be raised in that environment. You didn’t see the conditions he was living in with those muggles. Petunia always was such a sour, spiteful character. Their behaviour was no less than abuse Albus. They were abusing him!” Severus’ fierce expression, used most often to offset his lack of age and experience, burned stronger than ever and ensured that everyone knew his sincerity.

Albus held up a hand for silence. His twinkling eyes and pleasant smile belying the sharp mind and ruthless streak contained behind his half-moon spectacles.

“Really my boy; it is the only option. I’m sure that the Dursleys are not that bad. They have made one mistake. Where would we be if there were no second chances?” This last was said with a calm raising of an eyebrow.

“You cannot use that one with me old man. One mistake you call it? They were keeping Harry in a cupboard, a cupboard Albus! When I called for his possessions the only things that came were that bear he holds so tightly and a dusty, bloodstained blanket. He has been there for over two years and these are the only possessions he has? Let’s also not forget about the state of his health. The infection nearly killed him! He was mauled by a dog and all they could do was stuff him in a cupboard and hope it would go away! Albus show some feeling. He’s a child!” Severus’ face was flushed with anger as he spoke; flecks of spittle flew from his mouth and his hands moved sharply to emphasise his points.

“What would you have me do Severus?” Albus queried calmly. “The magic that protects him from Voldemort and the Death Eaters is imbued in the blood wards. The Dursleys offer him a haven of safety with their acceptance of Lily’s sacrifice.”

“Who will protect him from them Albus? What good will your saviour be if he has been beaten, starved and abused by his own family?” Severus retorted.

“Again I ask Severus. What would you have me do? Who will protect him if the blood wards do not?” 

Watching the interplay between them, Minerva McGonagall discerned some special import in this last question. Though it was thrown out in the some placid tone, so aggravating considering the topic in question, Minerva knew that it was important.

“I will. I will protect him!” roared Severus his ire finally too much to contain.

“If that is what you think is right my boy.” Intoned Albus softly. “Hogwarts will do what it can to support you… Now, Harry has been awake for several minutes. I’m sure he would like to get to know his new family.”

With that Albus arose from his chair, a flick of his wand dispersing the chintz monstrosity upon which he had been sitting, and exited the hospital ward. Minerva took one look at the stunned expressions on Severus and Remus’ faces and quickly hurried out after the headmaster.

“You manipulative old goat!” she hissed as soon as they were out of earshot. “You planned that.” She accused.

“My dear Minerva,” Albus responded “I do not know what you mean.” But his eyes twinkled merrily and even the abundance of moustache and beard could not conceal his satisfied smile.

Minerva snorted but she too smiled brightly as she followed said meddling old fool to his office. She planned to extract all of the details of the scheme from Albus before the day was through.

 

************************************************************************

 

Severus was still standing shocked, mouth agape, some moments later and was once again pressed into a chair by Poppy Pomfrey. Remus, recovering his composure somewhat quicker than his mate, turned to where Harry was watching them intently from his bed. Shuffling his chair closer Remus smiled at Harry.

“Hello. My name is Remus.” He introduced himself. Harry continued to stare at him but made no other sign of acknowledgement. Trying again Remus asked “Is this your teddy?”

The waiflike head nodded slightly and the tiny mouth quirked at one side as though a smile was trying to break through. 

“Does he have a name?” Remus questioned. Again that small nod. “Are you going to tell me what it is?” Remus smiled.

“T…Teddy” his voice was hesitant and quiet as though he were unused to using it. His body almost curled into itself after he had spoken; braced and waiting for something.

“Hello Teddy. You’re very handsome. You’re a bit messy though. Would you like me to make you better?” Remus asked, focussing most of his attention on the bear in question but also observing Harry from out of the corner of his eye.

Harry almost giggled then. The small sound wrapped like a fist around Remus’ heart and squeezed. Voice slightly croaky Remus continued “This is my wand Teddy. Shall I show you a magic spell?”

Harry’s emerald eyes widened at this question but he didn’t pull away so Remus continued, pointing his wand carefully at the teddy bear _“episkey, scourgify”_.

The bear in Harry’s arms wiggled slightly and then began to grow a new leg; a new eye appeared from nowhere and the previously flat body puffed up full of stuffing. Finally the dirty, matted fur became soft and smooth once more.

Harry’s eyes, which had been wide before, were like glowing emerald orbs in the middle of his pale face. The smile finally broke through and Teddy was squeezed to within an inch of his life. Eyes closing briefly Harry inhaled deeply, burying his face in the not-so-tattered teddy. 

Opening his eyes once more, Harry looked up at Remus trustingly and whispered bravely “Teddy tay t’ank you.”

“Teddy is very welcome Harry.” Remus replied, eyes going misty.

Harry cocked his head to the side. “Who Harry?” he asked curiously.

“You’re Harry. That’s your name. Don’t you remember?” Remus queried worriedly.

Harry half chuckled; amused at the stupidity of grown-ups. Shaking his head he said matter-of-factly “Boy no have name. Boy freak.”

 

A/N

I’m finding this section of the story more challenging to write. I know where I want the story to go regarding Harry’s relationship with Remus and Severus but this transition period is a bit iffy. I also don’t know what to do with Vernon, Petunia and Marge. So many things have been done before I don’t want to be clichéd. I’m leaning towards taking away the things they hold most dear rather than being vicious on bloodthirsty. Let me know what you think.

_episkey_ \- to heal/repair damage inflicted on a target. I chose this instead of the more common _reparo_ as this only undoes damage to an object. I thought Teddy’s leg needed healing.

_scourgify_ \- obviously cleans things

Thanks to all of my reviewers.


	7. Boy No Have Name

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 6: Boy No Have Name

 

The boy half chuckled. This grown-up was silly. This grown-up thought boy had a name. Maybe he didn’t know that only special children had names. Maybe he didn’t know that freaks weren’t allowed names. The man, Remus he said, must be special, he had a name. Maybe no one told him that boy was a freak? Boy should tell him.

“Boy no have name. Boy freak.”

 

************************************************************************

 

Remus blinked. He shook his head slightly, convinced he had misheard. “Pardon? What did you just say?”

Harry’s face creased slightly “Boy no have name. Boy freak.” he said, exasperated. “Speshuw people have name. Boy no speshuw… Remus speshuw?” he queried.

Remus wasn’t sure what to say. His mind had gone blank and his voice deserted him. He turned towards Severus, his face pleading for assistance. The calm mask had once again descended over Severus’ face. He took a deep breath and came to sit on the opposite side of the bed to Remus.

“Yes Remus is special.” He began.

Harry shuffled closer to Remus’ side of the bed, eyeing the new grown-up warily. He looked questioningly towards Remus. “Man speshuw?”

“That’s Severus. He’s special too. You’re special as well you know.” Remus said softly

Harry looked confused. He shook his head slightly but didn’t repeat himself again.

“Your bear is special isn’t he?” asked Severus gently. Harry nodded, smiling for the first time at Severus. “Teddy boy speshuw fwend.”

“He’s got a special name hasn’t he?” Severus continued. Harry nodded again, his expression perplexed now. He didn’t know what the man was getting at.

“His special name is Teddy and your special name is Harry.” He finished.  
“Boy got speshuw name? Aunt ‘Tunia said boy no good. Boy no ‘llowed speshuw name.” Harry replied tentatively.

“You don’t have to worry about your Aunt and Uncle anymore Harry. You don’t have to live with them any longer.” Severus’ gentle tone belied the fire in his eyes. He kept his temper leashed by a thread. He would not scare Harry, he would wait until later, when he was alone.

“Boy no live wiv Aunt ‘Tunia? Where boy live?” equally tentative and containing threads of concern, Harry’s voice was quiet.

“Harry. Harry will live with us. Remus and me.” Severus stated firmly, smiling at Harry and including Remus once again in the conversation.

Harry looked first at Remus and then at Severus before slowly asking “Harry live wiv Remus an Sev’us?”

Remus reached out a cautious hand and stroked Harry’s soft black hair. “Harry live with Remus and Severus.” he confirmed. Turning to the newly fluffy bear Remus asked “Would Teddy like to come and live with Severus and me too?”

Harry smiled and it was like the sun bursting through the clouds. His green eyes sparkled and his perfect little teeth gleamed “Harry an’ Teddy live wiv Remus an’ Sev’us” he nodded.

“Well little man, how about Harry and Teddy come and have a bath? Remus and Severus need to get a bed ready for you in their rooms and I bet you’d like some nice clean pyjamas to wear.” Poppy encouraged, bustling across the infirmary and shooing Severus and Remus away from the bed. 

She pushed back the covers and carefully lifted Harry, and teddy, into her arms. She perched him on her hip, her arm wrapped securely around his waist. Harry looked serious for a moment and then he shyly rested his head on her shoulder. Poppy turned her face and tenderly kissed the top of his head. Using her other hand she soothingly stroked his hair, ensuring that his head remained safely tucked under her chin. Nodding to Severus and Remus she walked out of the room, cradling her precious burden.

 

***********************************************************************

 

For several moments there was only silence in the room. The sound of breathing hitched, stuttered and resumed deeper and thicker than before. Severus turned to where Remus was still seated. Remus’ hands clenched and unclenched against his legs as though the movement could hold him together. As Severus moved towards him Remus’ face lifted and Severus could see the full horror illustrated there starkly. Remus’ face was white, pinched and then it dissolved and so did he. His shoulders hunched and his first sobs echoed around the room. Severus moved forward and, abandoning for once his staid persona, he knelt and hugged his lover. 

“He thought… he thought he wasn’t good enough for a name Severus. They didn’t even call him by his name. How did we…? They trusted us to look after him,” his eyes lifted in mute appeal “Lily and James trusted us. What have we done?” His control gone Remus buried his face in Severus’ chest and sobbed like his heart was breaking.

Severus soothingly stroked Remus’ back but his face remained set. His eyes were hard as flint and his mouth was fixed in a tight line. Visions floated through his mind. Thoughts of death, torture and blood filled his head. He knew countless dark spells and curses; his years in service to the Dark Lord had ensured that. The Dursleys would pay dearly for their sins. He would need to be careful as he plotted his revenge, no trace of guilt could reflect back upon him or Remus. They would build a proper home for Harry. A family.

 

***********************************************************************

 

Harry stood awkwardly next to Poppy. The mediwitch was chattering away happily as filled the bath with bubbles from the magical taps. 

“Once we’ve got the water ready for you Harry would you like to play with some toys in the bath?” she asked cheerfully. “I’m sure I’ve got a rubber duck here that will swim about in the water with you. Maybe even some little swimming fishies too?” she offered.

“Boy play toys?” he asked looking up at her innocently, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

“Harry play toys darling, Harry play toys.” Poppy countered.

“Harry play toys Poppy?” he tried again, same hopeful gleam shining.

“Yes poppet. Harry play toys. Robe off now sweet pea and let’s get you into the bath. Shall Teddy sit on the end here and watch?” she asked with a smile.

Harry thought carefully for a moment and then gave one decisive nod. He raised his arms up and Poppy carefully lifted him into the bath. The bubbles tickled his nose and he giggled, his little hands patting the bubbles away. One particularly powerful pat sent a flume of bubbles into the air, clumps of them stuck to Poppy’s clothes, face and hair. 

Harry froze. The joyful smile on his face disappearing in an instant, a look of terror replacing it. He flinched back as Poppy’s hand raised towards him and lowered quickly. Her hand impacted with a slap, another flume of bubbles shooting up to cover them both. Poppy laughed. Harry took a moment to process what had happened before he too started to chortle. It didn’t take long before both of them were laughing joyfully and there were more bubbles outside the bath than in it.

Blowing a few remaining bubbles from her nose; Poppy reached up into a basket on one of the shelves and brought something down. She tapped it with her wand and placed it in the bath with Harry. The yellow duck floated serenely for a few moments before it seemed to shiver and then flutter its wings. Its tiny webbed feet began to paddle and it swam around the bath tub quacking energetically. 

Harry squealed “Duck!” excitedly and watched avidly as the little rubber creature paddled around in the water. Whilst he was occupied with the little duck Poppy reached once more into the basket and removed some more items. Tapping them with her wand she lowered them into the bath with Harry too. 

The little fish swam and wriggled, every so often nibbling at Harry’s legs and toes. Harry’s gurgling laughter rang through the room as he squealed “Fishies tickle Poppy, fishies tickle!”

Poppy laughed and watched Harry play for a few more minutes. He was such a beautiful boy, so sweet. How those muggles could even have considered abusing him Poppy could not understand. Sighing, she emptied the water from the bath and wrapped Harry in a big fluffy towel. She dried him quickly and carefully before placing one smacking kiss on his tiny button nose.

“What colour pyjamas would you like sweet pea?” she asked, ruffling his damp hair.

“Wan gween jamies pweas Poppy.” he asked decisively, his cherubic face peeking up at her.

“Anything you like angel” she answered, conjuring a pair of the softest pyjamas that Harry had ever seen.

Once Harry was dressed warmly in his new pyjamas Poppy sat back on her knees and looked at him. “There’s something missing” she mused. Smiling to herself she waved her wand once more and conjured a small pair of fluffy bunny slippers. Slipping them on Harry’s feet she pronounced him ready.

Teddy carried under one arm and fluffy bunnies wriggling on his feet Harry slipped his hand trustingly into Poppy’s and walked with her to find his new family.

 

A/N

I had thought that this chapter would contain a big explosion and Sev causing mayhem. My muse, however, had different ideas; I hope that it hasn’t disappointed anyone. It turned out rather wetter than I expected. ;-)

Thank you to those who have suggested punishments for Vernon, Petunia and Marge. I still haven’t made my mind up yet so all help is gratefully received.


	8. We'll Be Here When You Wake Up

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 7: We’ll Be Here When You Wake Up

 

Whilst Poppy and Harry had been busy creating mischief and mayhem in the bathroom, Remus and Severus, having regained their composure, had been busy making preparations. When they returned to their quarters in the Dungeons, they found that Dumbledore had been busy organising their lives still further. 

Their previously fairly cramped residence had been expanded to over twice its original size. In addition to their bedroom and living room, there was now a bedroom for Harry, a study/library for the men to do their work in and a kitchen/dining area. The new rooms were like blank canvases and this in itself posed a problem for the two men. How would they get everything ready by the time Harry had finished his bath?

A sharp crack filled the silence and Remus and Severus looked down to find two pairs of round, tennis ball sized, eyes looking back up at them. The two pairs of eyes were set into two equally leathery faces with large bat-like ears. The similarities ended there, however, as one face displayed a round, dimpled golf ball-sized nose; the other, a tapered cylindrical one, ending in an upturned point. House elves.

“Headmaster Dumbledore is sending Chirpy and Drizzle to be helping Master Snape and Mr Lupin sirs. We is to be organising the new rooms for you. Chirpy and Drizzle is being honoured to be helping sirs to get ready for the little master. What shall we be doing to help?” squeaked the smallest of the two elves.

“Mr Lupin and I would like the study set up with two desks and then the bookshelves and books from in the living room transferred there also. The books should be arranged in categories please. Similar to the categories in the school library would be suitable I believe.” began Severus.

“Drizzle is doing that for Sirs straight away.” said the larger elf in a slightly less squeaky voice; obviously the male of the pair.

“A table and chairs are needed in the kitchen and the shelves will need to be stocked with provisions.” Severus ordered next.

“Chirpy will be happy to help sir.” she bowed.

This division of tasks left Severus and Remus to tackle Harry’s new bedroom together. 

“We shall, of course be decorating the room in green and silver,” Severus began “perhaps some potions motifs would look nice and the walls also?” he queried.

“Unless you wish me to change it to red and gold as soon as your back it turned,” retorted Remus “you will come to a compromise with me. I suggest a sunny yellow for the walls and maybe a dark green for the carpet?” he offered.

“Yellow? You wish us to have yellow walls in our quarters? Sunny yellow?” Severus scoffed.

“Pale yellow then. It’s got to be something light and bright Sev, he’s lived in a dingy cupboard for the last two years. He needs something special. Please?” Remus pleaded.

Severus scowled. Remus knew he couldn’t resist that look or tone of voice. He caved, “Pale yellow, dark green carpet and potions motifs around the wall.” he bargained

Remus grinned. “You know I love you, right?” he queried, moving forward to wrap his arms around Sev’s neck.

Severus’ scowl melted away. Trying to maintain his stern persona he attempted to inject a note of disdain into his voice, “I don’t…” he failed “I know.” he finished Leaning forward; he brought their lips together in a soft kiss, hand cupping Remus’ stubbly cheek.

The kiss lasted for several long moments. Neither tried to deepen it but rather used that soft caress to reaffirm their feelings for one another. Finally Severus pulled away.

“Stop pawing me and let’s get this finished.” he grouched, keen to regain his former aloofness.

Remus smiled indulgently but followed in the wake of his love. Sometimes he didn’t quite know why he loved the irascible Potions Master so much; he just did.

 

************************************************************************

 

By the time that Harry had walked out of the Infirmary bathroom, along the corridor and down the first flight of stairs his little legs were exhausted. He let go of Poppy’s hand and sat on the landing floor with a plonk.

“Come on sweet pea, we’ve got to go and find Severus and Remus.” Poppy said brightly.

Harry looked up at her from under his eyelashes and shook his head firmly, his lower lip protruding. He clutched Teddy to him tightly and rested his head on his bent knees. Poppy bent down to him.

“Are you tired darling?” she solicited. His little head nodded emphatically. “Shall I carry you?” she continued. Again his head bobbed. Poppy scooped him up into her arms and, once again, positioned him securely on her hip.

“T’ank you” Harry whispered as Poppy continued their journey down to the dungeons. “You’re welcome sweetie” Poppy replied.

It only took them a few more minutes to reach the door of Severus and Remus’ rooms. Poppy knocked on the door in a rapid tattoo. It opened; standing just inside was Remus, rather rumpled, quite flushed but beaming broadly.

“Harry! Teddy! Hey guys. Do you two chaps want to come and see your new bedroom with me?” he asked, holding out his arms.

Harry nodded shyly, he green eyes peeking out from behind his messy fringe. Poppy passed Harry over and Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Remus’ neck. 

Bouncing Harry lightly as they walked through the living room Remus chatted away cheerfully. “Now this is our living room. This is where we can all sit down and play together and that big cupboard at the end…” Harry stilled his cheerful face drooping “…is where your toys are going to be. You, me and Sev are going to go shopping tomorrow to get you some new clothes and then we’re going to visit Twitter’s Toy Emporium and get you and Teddy some great new toys to play with. That a good idea?”

Harry giggled. “Toys for Teddy?” he asked.

“Yep! Toys for Teddy, toys for Harry and maybe even some toys for Sev and Remy.” Remus replied. Harry giggled again, his face nuzzling against Remus’ neck.

“Are you going to hog Harry and Teddy all afternoon Remus or do you think I might get to show them their new bedroom?” Severus asked, his voice only slightly caustic.

“I think Sev is getting grumpy,” Remus half whispered to Harry “what say we go and see him and cheer him up. Let him show you your new room, eh?” 

They walked over to the doorway where Sev was standing and he moved back to allow them into the newly decorated room. The carpet was a rich verdant green; several shades darker than Harry’s eyes. The walls were Happy daze; a pale, rich and creamy shade of yellow that looked like freshly churned butter. Decorating the walls were images of tiny cauldrons that steamed and fizzed and bubbled; flasks of different coloured potions danced to an imaginary tune. Chests of drawers and shelving units lined the walls of the room, all decorated in a slightly deeper shade of yellow. The small bed in the centre of the far wall was covered in soft blankets and sheets, in various shades of green.

Placing Harry on the floor, Remus allowed him to explore his new room. He looked behind the door, under the bed and underneath the lampshade of his special nightlight. Finally he climbed up onto the bed. Severus sat down next to him and gently bounced up and down.

“Hey Teddy” said Severus “do you like bouncing on beds?”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, “Teddy don no” he replied.

“Shall I show him?” Severus asked, receiving a wary nod in reply. He reached his hand out to take Teddy and Harry reluctantly released his strong grip on the toy. Severus pantomimed bouncing Teddy up and down on the covers before raising the bear to eye level.

“Did you enjoy that Teddy?” Severus enquired. He pressed the teddy to his ear and nodded, making various little hums and noises of agreement. Bringing Teddy away from his ear once more Severus said “Teddy says it was great fun and he thinks that you should have a go too Harry. If you hold Teddy’s hand and I hold your hand you can both bounce up and down together. What do you think?”

Harry took Teddy and raised him to his ear too. Softly he said “’kay” before lifting his hands for Severus to hold. Together Harry and Teddy bounced on the bed, holding tight to Severus, until Harry was flushed and gurgling with laughter. Severus pulled Harry into his arms for a cuddle and planted a soft kiss on Harry’s sweaty forehead. They stayed snuggled together for several minutes as Harry’s heartbeat slowed and his eyelids began to droop. Severus pulled Teddy in for a kiss and once again pantomimed talking to the bear.

“Teddy says that he’s tired now Harry and wants to have a sleep in your new bed. Why don’t you lay down with Teddy and keep him company?” Severus suggested. Harry nodded; eyelids drooping more persistently now.

“Teddy need jamies.” Harry yawned as Severus tucked him under the covers, he held Teddy out for Severus to fix. Sev thought for a moment and then waved his wand. Teddy was now dressed in green pyjamas, like Harry’s but even better as these ones were covered in wriggling silver snakes. Severus waved his wand again and the little bear’s eyes changed from brown to green and a tiny, lightening-bolt shaped line appeared on his forehead. 

Tucking the bear back under the covers with Harry Severus murmured quietly “Now both my special boys are tucked up in bed. Sleep well angel.” He leaned forward and gave both Harry and Teddy a kiss before rising from the bed and making room for Remus.

Remus too leaned over Harry and briefly traced the scar on his forehead before anointing it with a soft kiss. He repeated the action with Teddy and straightened up. “Sleep tight cub. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

With that both Severus and Remus exited the room, pulling the door all but closed and leaving the nightlight burning gently to scare away the dark.

 

AN

This chapter seems to have taken me ages to write and I STILL haven’t got to the bit about revenge! On the plus side I have kinda plotted it out now. Subtle, psychological and vaguely humiliating is the way to go I feel. Anyway it’s gone 2am and I’ve got work tomorrow. I just really wanted to get this finished and posted tonight. I haven’t reread it yet so I apologise for any glaring errors; I will fix them up tomorrow!

As I said, I’m back to work tomorrow (I was off all last week) so posting might not be quite as regular from now on. I still hope to post every couple of days but I’ll have to see how it goes. 

Reviews are motivating and the only reason that I am still up at this ungodly hour! *hint hint*


	9. So... What Is The Plan?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 8: So… What Is The Plan?

 

Severus left the door to Harry’s bedroom slightly ajar and cast a one-way silencing spell upon it. It would not do for Harry to be shut alone in his room where no one could hear him, as he had been at Privet Drive, but at the same time Severus did not want the child disturbed by the argument he felt sure was to take place.

Poppy, who had had been waiting for the men to finish settling Harry down for his nap, looked up as Remus and Severus re-entered the room. “So… what is the plan?” she asked, her voice determined.

“Plan?” countered Severus innocently.

“Do not take me for a fool, boys. I have tended your injuries since you were eleven and kept your secrets. I know you have something up your sleeves to punish the Dursleys and I want to know what it is!” came her quick riposte.

“We are not trying to take you for a fool Poppy,” Remus answered calmly “We have yet to decide on a fitting punishment; we would appreciate your input. Perhaps we should call Albus and Minerva down to help us plan?”

“We have no need of their assistance. I will simply brew the _non animadverto virus_ potion and feed it to them. It is an undetectable poison which will cause them to die a painful and horrid death. Those muggle police people will never be able to find the cause of death and the potion disappears instantly death has occurred so if ever anything did get back to the Aurors… there would be no proof.” Severus stated seriously “Perhaps if I combine it with Salamander blood and pomegranate juice there will be a more pronounced effect.” Severus mused to himself “We wish the consequences of the potion to be as painful as possible do we not?” he continued.

“We cannot kill them Sev. No matter what they did to Harry and how much they deserve it, we just can’t kill them.” Remus reasoned carefully.

“I think you’ll find I can,” retorted Severus “I can do anything I want to them. And what I want is for them to die long, slow, agonizing deaths. I wish to inflict the maximum amount of pain and suffering with the minimum amount of risk to us. I did consider using _Crucio_ and _Avada kedavra_ but those are far to hackneyed and too easily traceable. A simple potion is best.” he added.

“Punish them certainly; they deserve it. Do you not think though, that ten minutes of pain before their deaths barely even begins to redress the dept they owe for their past misdeeds?” Poppy deliberated, her face creased in concentration.

“You are thinking perhaps of a more long-term punishment; something more subtle and insidious?” Severus probed, head tilted and tone considering.

“Indeed, something that will truly punish them for years to come. Something sneaky and devious and truly horrible,” she agreed, turning to smile at Remus.

“Something Slytherin!” they finished together.

Ignoring the implied insult in their words, Severus continued to think for a few moments, his expression pensive. “I see the merit in your plan,” he nodded “perhaps Albus’ assistance would be helpful. There has never been a more devious and meddlesome man than Albus Dumbledore.”

Remus walked across the living room and threw floo powder onto the fire. Calling out “Headmaster’s Office, Hogwarts” he stuck his head into grate and was still for a few moments, obviously conversing with the occupants in the other room. He stood up a few seconds later imparting “They’re coming through” before returning to his seat on the comfortable sofa.

It was a scant few seconds before Albus and then Minerva appeared from the fire and brushed themselves clean of soot. Finding spaces on the available seats, both newcomers looked at the others expectantly.

“We are plotting Albus, Minerva,” began Poppy, nodding at both parties. “We would like your aid in deciding the punishments for the Dursley family. Severus has suggested a painful and fast-acting poison but both Remus and I agree that it would be too lenient and would not sufficiently punish them for their crimes. Severus is open to a more devious and long lasting retribution but, as of yet, we have not decided upon any. Thoughts?”

“The most painful of punishments attack the areas that the subject feels most proud or protective of.” Albus stated wisely.

“Your point?” was Severus’ blunt rejoinder.

“What objects, people or principles do the Dursleys hold most dear?” Albus queried.

“I watched them that day, the day that Harry first went to live there” Minerva offered “Petunia is house proud, she adores her son and thinks he can do no wrong. From what I saw he is an obnoxious little brat, spoilt rotten. Vernon is very proud of his image: his standing in the community, his company car, his ability to _fit_ in the neighbourhood.”

“So by that score,” started Poppy “we would attack their child, their pride and their normalness?”

“I for one refuse to attack a four-year-old child; even an obnoxious one. We would be no better than them!” Remus stated emphatically.

“You must consider Remus,” replied Minerva “that we do not wish a child to grow up with the same beliefs and standards as Vernon and Petunia Dursley. I do not advocate physically or mentally harming the child but surely there is something we can do to influence his outlook…”

“ _Bonus mores_ ” injected Severus, coming out of his thoughtful contemplations.

“A fine plan my boy!” rumbled Dumbledore “Excellent idea. If you were to brew…”

“Bonus what?” interjected Poppy

“ _Bonus mores_ the morals potion. It is given to petty criminals who do not deserve a stint in Azkaban but whose moral fibre is in need of adjustment. It improves a person’s judgement and outlook with regards to right and wrong. If Severus were able to fine-tune it for use on a child… Well then I think one possible problem would be resolved.” explained Dumbledore.

“That leaves us with pride and normalness to counter. Those are not so easy.” worried Remus.

“Minerva, you said that Petunia was proud of her house and Vernon his car?” clarified Poppy.

“Indeed, very proud of the neatness of them.” Minerva confirmed.

“Could we not then say… disrupt... this neatness? Perhaps use the _usquequaque exsisto nuntius_ and _usquequaque exsisto immunda_ charms to make the house and garden always messy and the car always dirty? That would hardly create a good impression in their prim neighbourhood. They would object more to the scorn of other muggles than to that of wizards and witches.” suggested Poppy, eyebrow raised and small smirk twisting her lips.

“I think Poppy is on to something there,” agreed Severus “The thing they will most hate is not our punishment of them but their humiliation in front of other muggles. Perhaps then some spells and jinxes to show them up in public… Nothing dangerous or that could lead to us being discovered but something to cause maximum embarrassment.”

“When I was younger and still married,” began Minerva “I once played a practical joke on Stephen. I created a spell that transfigures items of whatever clothes you put on in the morning into something completely mismatched and different. Stephen came home from the bank that day wearing his suit jacket, shirt and tie, he worked in the Muggle Relations Department of Gringotts, turquoise Bermuda shorts, one highly polished black shoe and a pink flip-flop! It was most amusing… for me at least.”

Remus chuckled. “An outstanding idea Minerva! You invented the spell yourself you say?” 

“It is not so tricky when one has a Latin dictionary and a basic understanding of Arithmancy.” Minerva responded modestly.

“Conceivably we could cast several spells on them. We said we wanted maximum impact. Petunia would not wish for her makeup to be permanently smeared would she?” furthered Poppy.

“Inconsequential rubbish!” snorted Severus “They will not like these as their punishments certainly but there is nothing here to truly make them suffer. I want them to suffer and hurt and be denied the love and satisfaction that Harry has been denied for the past two-and-a-bit years!” 

Albus and Minerva looked at one another, turned to their fellow conspirators and said “ _lucrum haud iucunditas_ ” at exactly the same moment.

“Creepy!” shuddered Remus before questioning “I don’t think I know that spell; what is it?”

“People under this spell gain no pleasure from anything they do. They eat and are never sated, drink and are never quenched, celebrate and are never happy. They gain no satisfaction in any part of their lives. They exist but there is no enjoyment to it. Would that be punishment enough for your tastes Severus?” queried Albus.

“I would be satisfied with that in addition to our other spells and potions. If we are all in agreement?” approved Severus, looking around the room and receiving nods of agreement from all its occupants. “I shall go and start brewing the potion. Remus will stay here with Harry and I’m sure the rest of you have busy lives to get back to. I suggest we regroup in a couple of days, at which time the potion should be ready.” With a nod of his head and a flick of his robes, Severus was gone.

The others dispersed soon after, heads filled with plots and plans. Fingers eager to begin practicing the spells and jinxes they would need.

Remus was left alone in the room; contemplating everything that had gone on in the past few days. He could not believe that it was only yesterday morning that he had been so excited about his date with Severus and now they were a family. He was a father. It was a sobering thought.

AN

Well that is the revenge plan for Vernon and Petunia. I hope it meets everyone’s expectations. I found it really hard to come up with punishments that were original and this is the best I could come up with. I believe that Poppy made a correct statement when she said that the Dursleys would hate ridicule from their fellow muggles more than from wizards. They pride themselves on being normal therefore we try and take that away.

At the moment they do not know that Marge is involved so her punishments will come later. Do not worry; I haven’t forgotten her.

Let me know what you think…

P.S. As always, thank you to everyone that reviewed *passes around a plate of chocolate brownies*


	10. The Decline into Sentimentality

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 9: The Decline into Sentimentality

Remus was still sitting and contemplating the huge and rapid change in his situation when he heard noises coming from Harry’s bedroom. There were high, childish whispers followed by a few seconds of silence and then more whispers. This pattern continued for several moments before Remus decided to go and investigate what was happening. 

He stood, stretching the stiffness from his body and moved stealthily towards the door. Swishing his wand, he cast a revealing spell on the portal, which allowed him to see through it and therefore observe what was going on inside the room.

Harry was sitting up in bed, his hair sticking up like a dark mane around his elfin face. He had Teddy held out in front of him and was obviously having a deep conversation. Harry’s face was slightly creased, as if concentrating hard and his head tilted to the side as he waited for Teddy to answer. 

Try as he might, Remus could not pick up the conversation Harry was having with Teddy. He decided, instead, to enter the room and talk to Harry himself. He pushed open the door slowly and crossed the threshold into the room. Harry looked up, his face uncertain. Remus smiled gently and Harry’s face broke into a shy grin. 

“Did you have a nice nap?” Remus enquired, walking over to perch on the end of Harry’s bed.

“Teddy an’ me sleeped for ages! We no tired now. Get up Remy?” Harry asked; his little face tilted imploringly.

“Of course you can get up Harry. Let’s change your pyjamas into something better shall we? How about some trousers and a t-shirt?” He replied cheerfully, already starting to pull back the covers and flourish his wand. With a swish and a flick Harry’s pyjama bottoms became a pair of brown corduroy trousers and his top became a long-sleeved cream and red t-shirt with a large golden lion on the front. Smirking to himself he then conjured a pair of thick woolly socks, also red with lions, and a warm, fleecy maroon jumper complete with flying snitches. Finally he transfigured the bunny slippers into a pair of sturdy brown shoes. Remus scooped the newly attired Harry up and began to make his way out of the bedroom.

“Wot ‘bout Teddy jamies Remus? Teddy be cold!” Harry reminded. “Teddy wan’ clows like Harry.”

Remus smacked his palm against his head theatrically and quickly acquiesced, creating for Teddy a beautifully matched set of miniature clothes in place of his pyjamas. “Sorry Teddy, I forgot about your pyjamas; silly me!” he apologised.

“Silly Remy!” Harry giggled, smuggling closer to Remus’ body.

“So little man,” Remus began “do you want to stay inside or go exploring outside?”

Harry turned to Teddy “Teddy go ‘side?” he asked. Obviously receiving a satisfactory reply he turned back to Remus and affirmed “We go ‘side Remy.”

“Let’s wrap up warm then; it’s very cold outside. Then we can go and visit Pomona and Hagrid and explore the grounds.” Remus chattered merrily as he began to dress Harry, and Teddy, ready for the cold weather outside.

 

************************************************************************

 

Severus was brewing the _bonus mores_ potion, a rather complicated brew which involved the precise adding of ingredients and correct stirring patterns but also long periods of inactivity in between. 

Having just finished adding the powdered moonstone and stirring three times counter clockwise followed by five carefully formed infinity symbols, Severus was sitting at his desk, marking time until the appropriate moment for the next step.

Rapping lightly on the door, Remus entered, carrying Harry and Teddy. “Hey Sev! Harry, Teddy and I are on our way to explore outside. Any chance you’re free to come with us?” he enquired.

“Did you and Teddy have a nice sleep?” Severus asked Harry, a small smile gracing his thin lips.

“Yes t’ank you.” Harry replied quietly. His head half buried in Remus’ neck, Harry looked up at Sev with shy eyes; Teddy, as always, clutched carefully to his small body.

“I’m making a really tricky potion today; it’s a magic drink to make people kind and friendly. I can’t go exploring until it’s finished I’m afraid.” Severus said regretfully. “If I keep making it whilst you and Remy go exploring then I should be finished in time for us to have dinner together and then tomorrow I’ll have the whole day to go shopping and find you and Teddy some new things. Does that sound okay?”

“You gonna be drinking that potion yourself love?” Remus teased quietly, receiving a very dirty look from Sev in return.

Harry seemed to contemplate the question very seriously before nodding his head slightly and saying “M’kay’”

Severus moved forward to lightly kiss the top of Harry’s head before turning to Remus, muttering “Not that you deserve one” and smacking a firm kiss to the other man’s smiling mouth.

“I’ll see you all later then. Have a good time exploring.” Severus wished them, returning once more to check on the potion bubbling away in its cauldron.

Remus exited the room with his passengers securely attached to his hip. As Severus turned to watch them go, Harry peered over Remus’ shoulder and gave a hesitant wave. With no one but the small child as a witness, Severus smiled and waved back; his usually stern expression morphing into something almost tender.

Shaking his head Severus realised that his decline into sentimentality had begun. It wouldn’t be long before he was laughing heartily and _smiling_ when people talked to him. He scowled harder than usual as if an extra vigorous show of malevolence would miraculously reverse the process. Harrumphing grumpily, he returned his full attention to the clear potion fizzing and steaming in front of him.

 

************************************************************************

 

Remus and Harry were exploring the grounds near the greenhouses. Harry and Teddy were tottering around happily as Remus talked to Pomona Sprout, the Herbology professor. 

Remus had a deep and abiding love of nature. Having been bitten at such a young age, Remus was never sure if this stemmed from his werewolf affinity for it or whether he was naturally a naturalist. It was this love, however, that had caused him to begin a mastery in Herbology with Pomona two years ago. It was an opportunity that he had embraced as it also allowed him to move his relationship with Sev to the next level.

Remus and Severus had been involved since their last year at school. It had taken some time for Remus to realise, following Sirius’ ill thought out prank, that actually his obsession with the dark haired boy was not hatred but attraction. It had taken even longer for Remus to form a tentative friendship with Severus but his persistence had paid off in the end. 

With Severus training so hard for his potions mastery and Remus wrapped up with the war effort, they had dated for years after school but, while being in a secure, long-term relationship, they had never got around to taking the next step; cohabiting. 

It had taken Remus several months to regain any sort of equilibrium following the dreadful events of that Halloween. Meanwhile Severus had been offered, and accepted, a job as Hogwarts Potions Master. Their relationship had faltered somewhat then. Severus was occupied with his new job and Remus was lost to self-recrimination; it could all have ended so badly.

Fate, however, had taken pity on Remus finally and an opportunity had presented itself…

“Dumbledore is a bit concerned at the moment actually,” Severus tried again to make conversation “Pomona Sprout’s daughter has just got engaged and Pomona has realised that a few years down the line there will be grandchildren. She’s told Dumbledore that she won’t be able to keep a full-time position once the grandbabies get here. Dumbledore is worried that there are so few qualified masters around these days what with the toll the war took. He’s on the lookout for a candidate to apprentice under Pomona for the next few years. Train them in Herbology and the like.”

Remus’ face turned towards Severus and his eyes briefly lit with a spark of interest. “Apprenticeship in Herbology?” he queried.

“Yes. They need someone who is dedicated and caring and who has a love of nature and growing. Know anyone like that?” Sev replied.

“Sometimes you don’t even realise how cruel you are do you?” questioned Remus bitterly.

“It is only cruel if I offer something you cannot have,” countered Severus.

“I’m a werewolf!” Remus spat “Even if Pomona didn’t mind teaching me, I’d never be allowed to teach other people’s children! What about the full moon? You can’t have a teacher who is out of action for several days each month let alone one who is a danger to the children he is expected to teach!”

“I’ve not mentioned it before because I didn’t want to get your hopes up but I’ve been working on a potion,”

Remus snorted.

“I’ve been working on a potion which will allow you to keep your mind during the transformation. You will still become a werewolf but you will keep your human mind and control over your other form. Almost like the animagus transformation. It will need testing but I’m almost positive I’ve cracked it… Remus?” Severus almost pleaded.

Remus had his head bowed now; he was taking long deep breaths. Finally he straightened and looked at Sev “I won’t be dangerous?” he asked tremulously.

“No” Severus stated, “Not unless you want to be.”

Remus just stared at him for several moments, eyes glassy with unshed tears, before he stood and swept Severus into a crushing embrace.

“However much you still try to hide it you are a good man Sev and I love you. Thank you.” He broke down then and cried, clutched tight in the arms of the man he loved. Overcome with emotion he didn’t notice the usually dour Potions Master kiss him lightly on the head and whisper “And I love you” for the first time.

 

************************************************************************

 

It had finally been settled that once Remus had finished his training, he and Pomona would job share both the Herbology professorship and the duties as Head of Hufflepuff. Their duties could be arranged to fit in with Remus’ other ‘commitments’ and, if it seemed to be working well, it could be an arrangement that lasted for years.

These first two years had gone so smoothly than no one could see there would be any difficulty once the Mastery was complete and the job-share began. Remus and Pomona had become close, with Pomona taking almost maternal care of Remus’ health and well-being. 

Remus was dragged from his reminiscence by a high and childish scream of terror. Harry!

 

AN

Sorry it’s been longer than usual. Work has been MANIC this week! Don’t you just hate going back after a couple of weeks off? 

Anyway, people have been asking why Remus was at Hogwarts and why Remus and Severus were together. I hope that this answers your questions. I also hope that the flashback scene makes sense. I didn’t want to write ‘flashback’ at the start because I wanted to see if I could write one that flowed and made sense in the context of the story without having to state what it was? (If that convoluted sentence made sense to you, then well done!) 

Anyway I hope to get at least one, if not two, chapters completed over the weekend so watch this space! Oh and anyone who correctly guesses what has made Harry scream will get extra milk and cookies.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	11. Dog Scare Harry

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Where we left the story (in case any of you have forgotten; it has been a little while!):

_Remus was dragged from his reminiscence by a high and childish scream of terror. Harry!_

 

Chapter 10: Dog Scare Harry

 

Remus whirled round frantically to look in the direction that the scream had come from. His heart clenched as he saw Harry cowering on the floor with a large dog looming over him. He was only able to breathe again properly when he recognised the dog as being Fang, Hagrid’s large, but friendly, boarhound.

“It’s okay Harry” Remus reassured immediately as he swiftly made his way towards the tiny trembling figure “Fang won’t hurt you little man. He just wants to make friends.”

Remus had reached Harry and was gently lifting the small body into his arms as Hagrid appeared around the corner of the greenhouse.

“Shush poppet, shush. Its okay, I’ve got you. Don’t worry, I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you. Come on little man, stop crying now, that’s it. Good boy.” 

Remus continued to rock Harry and whisper soothing nonsense to him as he gradually calmed down.

“Dog bite. Aunt Marge say dog bite boy arm off. Boy no like dog. Boy no like!” Harry sobbed as he clung tightly to Remus’ neck. 

“Fang didun’ ‘urt the little lad did he? He’s all’us bin so good with the littl’uns.” Hagrid asked worriedly. His large face etched deep with a concerned frown.

“Harry’s fine; just got a bit of a shock. Don’t worry Hagrid, he’ll be okay once he’s calmed down.” Remus replied almost absently as his mind processed the new information which Harry had unwittingly given him.

Realising that now was not the best time to deal comprehensively with Harry’s fears; Remus was nevertheless determined to make at least some small measure of progress before they retreated to the castle.

“Poor Fang is just as scared as you Harry” Remus encouraged soothingly “Look at him there; he’s trembling even more than you are.”

Remus waited patiently for Harry to gather the courage and look at the shivering animal at their feet. His patience was rewarded when Harry warily peered down a few moments later.

“Dog scared?” he enquired doubtfully.

“Yes, Fang is scared of the loud noise you made. He didn’t mean to frighten you, he just wanted to say hello” Remus affirmed.

“Dog say hello?” Harry sat up straighter in Remus’ arms as he asked this.

“How about you and me and Teddy say hello to Fang so he knows that he doesn’t need to be scared? I’ll hold on tight to you and you can hold on tight to Teddy and then none of us need to be scared.”

A hesitant nod and an affirmative murmur greeted Remus’ suggestion and he crouched down so that they were all on a similar level.

“It’s okay Fang; Harry didn’t mean to scare you.” Remus reassured as he patted the boarhound’s large head and ruffled his drooping ears.

“Didun’ mean to.” Harry repeated, trying to copy Remus’ comforting tone of voice.

Fang’s head perked up and his long tongue ran a wet line up the side of Harry’s face. Harry looked shocked and uncertain, as though he didn’t know how to react. Remus chuckled slightly at the little ‘o’ of surprise that Harry made and soon Harry too was giggling quietly.

Remus straightened up once more, his bones cracking slightly as he did so. He gave Fang one last pat on the head before turning his attention back to Hagrid.

“I’d best take Harry back in. We’ll be down to see you in a couple of days though, if that’s okay with you?”

“’Course it is. All’us happy to see you Remus, an’ little Harry now you’ve got him.” Hagrid’s face had not yet fully returned to its habitual smile but was now less perturbed that it had previously been.

Remus threw him a distracted smile over his shoulder as he, Harry and Teddy made their way back towards the castle and Severus.

Pomona, who had been hovering nearby in case she was needed, immediately set about comforting and distracting Hagrid from the small child returning inside.

 

************************************************************************

 

Severus had finished bottling his potion and was now completing his least favourite part of potion making – the washing up. Basic brews could simply be spelled away; the cauldron and utensils magically cleansed and sterilised. More complex brews, however, such as the _bonus mores_ potion reacted strongly and unpredictably with magic and therefore all traces had to be removed by hand. 

Severus really did miss having the children at school… When Hogwarts was in session there was an almost endless flow of imbeciles virtually begging to scrub cauldrons, if one were to judge by their moronic behaviour and incompetence that is. There was a reason why Professor Snape handed out more detentions than most of the other staff members put together and it was not solely because Severus believed that 75% of the student population were brainless idiots who were a danger to both themselves and others.

He was still musing on this point when he heard the tap of knuckles on his door and turned to see Remus entering with Harry cradled as usual in his arms. He started forwards in concern, however, when he noticed the blotchy and teary-eyed face of the little boy.

“What happened?” he questioned sharply, worry making him more curt than was usual.

Harry flinched and retreated further into Remus’ arms, his small body stiffening. Remus jostled him gently and soothingly ran a hand up and down his back before turning and looking meaningfully at Severus.

Severus halted mid stride and modulated his voice before continuing forward and asking his question again.

“Harry met Fang outside in the grounds and they both gave each other a big fright. Didn’t you poppet?” Remus cajoled, trying to reassure Harry whilst at the same time inform Sev about the problem.

“Dog scare Harry an’ Teddy” Harry mumbled, looking at Severus.

“He didn’t hurt you though did he?” Severus checked as he ran a hand through Harry’s thick hair.

“Harry screamed and Fang got scared by that.” Remus assured him “We made friends in the end though didn’t we guys?” 

“Remy stroke dog an’ dog lick Harry!” Harry piped up, becoming more confident again.

“I hope you cast a cleaning charm!” Severus scolded Remus, “Dratted mongrel is bound to have countless germs and diseases.” With that Severus swished his wand at Harry and cast a string of cleaning and freshening charms.

“There, much better: all fresh and clean now Harry. How about you come and give me a cuddle and we go to our rooms to get ready for dinner?” Severus asked, satisfied that all was how it should be.

As Remus passed Harry over to Severus, he shot him a meaningful glance. 

“Harry was worried that Fang was going to bite him weren’t you poppet.” Remus began as they all made their way down the corridor.

“Aunt Marge say dog bite boy’s arm off. Ripper bite my leg. Don’ wan’ dog bite. Hurt me.” Harry confided faintly.

“Who’s Ripper?” Sev questioned smoothly.

“Aunt Marge dog. Aunt Marge say Ripper get me. Harry leg hurt.”

“She told Ripper to bite you?” Remus checked incredulously.

“Harry in garden. Aunt Marge say ‘gedit Ripper, gedit’ an’ Ripper bite me. Aunt ‘Tunia an’ Uncle Vern’n cross. They say ‘get in cupboard’. Harry no like cupboard.” Harry recounted seriously, his face screwed up in a frown and lower lip trembling.

“You will never have to see any of those people again Harry, I promise!” vowed Severus fiercely and, for once, it was his turn to clutch Harry tightly in his arms.

Remus opened the door to their chambers and Severus lowered Harry to the floor, placing a kiss on his head, before shooing him in the direction of his bedroom. Severus instructed Harry’s retreating figure that he expected to find both Harry and Teddy bouncing on the bed when he came to change their clothes ready for dinner.

A giggling Harry complied and soon the rustling of fabric could be heard as Harry hauled himself up onto the bed.

“Our plan needs amending” Severus whispered as he followed after Harry.

“That woman needs to meet something that bites back!” Remus concurred forcefully, his amber eyes gleaming eerily. “I’ll let the others know.” 

 

AN

Sorry that it’s been a while. RL is a bit of a nightmare at the moment. Both my mum and my grandpa are really poorly at the moment and juggling family and work is rather stressful! 

Anyway, nothing much has happened again but each little step brings us closer to Punishment Time.

Hope you liked the chapter. I will try and get another chapter out rather sooner next time but it all depends on how things are going. It’s a little touch and go with my grandpa right now.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and well done to those who guessed correctly. Reviews make me smile!


	12. Chosen Protector

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

There is M/M sex later on in this chapter. No, I don’t quite know where it came from either but… 

 

Chapter 11: Chosen Protector

 

Dinner that night was somewhat of a trial for both Harry and Severus. The fact that there were so few children staying for the Christmas holidays was made it both better and worse. 

Harry, unused to meeting strangers of any sort, was agog to see all of these children staring at him and whispering to each other. He heard his new name being mentioned several times and saw some of the children pointing towards his head. He held on tight to Teddy throughout the entire meal and snuggled as close as possible to his two protectors.

Severus realised that having so few children there for Harry’s first experience of dinner in the Great Hall was a good thing but he did hate their proximity and cursed the dual roles he was trying to perform.

Severus was a rather stern and taciturn man at the best of times and used his aura of fear and authority to counteract judgments often made of people his age. In a society where the inhabitants lived well into triple figures, young men of twenty three were accorded with little respect, no matter what experiences they had been through. 

Severus used his caustic personality like a shield. It intimidated many and ensured that the rest didn’t want to become too familiar with the irascible man. It was proving somewhat of a dilemma, therefore, trying to balance his professional persona with his new parental responsibilities. 

Harry was scared and, following after his stressful afternoon, verging on terrified. Severus knew that he needed to comfort Harry. He wanted to play an active role in Harry’s care and to provide him with a childhood that neither of them had experienced before. To do this he would have to drop his forbidding demeanour in front of the students. 

On an ordinary day, where the Great Hall was filled with hundreds of chattering children, Severus’ attitude and small comforts would not be noticed. With twenty fascinated children all looking his way, there was no chance of concealment. Severus was torn.

It was not long before a decision was forced upon him, however. Harry, in that way that all children seem to be able, had already discerned that the other children were afraid of his Sev. Harry didn’t like all of the big children staring at him and Sev was making the big children look away. Harry did the only logical thing for a child in his situation and gradually began to worm his way onto Severus’ lap.

It started slowly with a shuffle closer and, as he was not rebuffed, Harry got progressively more daring until he was seated entirely within the cradle of Severus’ strong arms. 

Severus was unwilling to reject Harry’s advances, understanding the great courage that Harry was displaying through showing such trust and vulnerability; so he sat there, frozen as the tiny body wriggled ever closer. He heard the stifled gasps of shock and elevated whispering and frowned most ferociously at the culprits, staring them into submission. 

Finally coming to the conclusion that he might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb and that Harry was more important than his reputation, he cuddled the waif to him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Ignoring all of the people around him, Severus started to talk quietly to Harry and encourage him to eat a few bites of the delicious dinner that the house elves had prepared. It did not take long for Harry to become full. His little tummy was not used to eating so much food and Severus was very conscious of not over-feeding him. 

Warm, full and safe on Severus’ lap, Harry steadily sank back against the firm chest behind him. His eyelids drooped and his hold on Teddy loosened as he finally succumbed to sleep.

 

************************************************************************

 

Remus had been struggling to contain his emotions since the trio had first settled down for dinner in the Great Hall. His protective instincts had flared wildly as he sensed Harry’s fear and discomfort at being the centre of attention to so many pairs of eyes. He had not immediately reacted due to the fact that he wasn’t sure what to do for the best. He had desperately tried to pick up clues from Harry and Severus’ body language, attempting to see how they wanted him to react, when the decision had been made for him. 

It was with rather more than a pang of regret that he realised his indecision had caused Harry to make his own choice and that he, Remus, was not the chosen protector. Remus was used to being the one that people turned to when dealing with the couple and he was ashamed of the thoughts that floated momentarily through his head.

Remus resented Severus for those few moments, resented the fact that Harry had chosen Severus over him, despite Severus’ caustic personality. This resentment was soon drowned out by the flood of guilt. He loved Severus dearly and had always wished that there were more people who shared his understanding of the prickly man. He should be glad that Severus and Harry were bonding so well already, he was glad, but… Remus just couldn’t quite get rid of the tiny spark of jealousy that lurked inside him as he watched the two people most important in his life develop their own relationship.

Remus was determined to dismiss these unwanted feelings and resolved to act normally with the others; it was his issue and he would not drag them into it. With this thought in mind he leaned over and spoke quietly to Severus.

“Harry’s asleep there love. Let’s take him back to our quarters and put him to bed. I think we could all do with a reprieve from the attention. I spoke to Albus about the need to update the plan and he said that he would get the others brainstorming. We can meet up to discuss ideas after we come back from shopping tomorrow.”

Severus nodded his head in agreement and together they rose from the table and, after bidding goodbye to the other members of the faculty, began their descent into the dungeons.

 

************************************************************************

 

It had not taken long for Severus and Remus to get Harry settled into bed and, having cast another one-way silencing charm, they were soon able to settle down together, sans robes, on the large, squashy sofa.

Remus was currently curled up against Severus in a manner that Severus refused to allow was cuddling. Severus Snape did not cuddle, he did, however, unbend enough to allow Remus to show a physical expression of his affection towards Severus. Remus let Severus have this small comfort and proceeded to express his affection at every opportunity. 

His current physical expression of affection involved his fingers rubbing against Severus’ chest and nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

“You won’t distract me that easily you know,” Severus stated coolly. “I noticed what you did.”

“Don’t know what you mean” Remus prevaricated, undoing some of the buttons of Severus’ shirt.

“The t-shirt and socks… Don’t think I didn’t spot the over-abundance of lions.”

“You charmed wriggling snakes onto Teddy’s pyjamas!” 

“And? Snakes are cool and sophisticated, not brash and vulgar like lions. Anyway, Harry will undoubtedly be a Slytherin and we may as well get him accustomed to it now.” A single eyebrow rose in challenge.

“With three Gryfindors for parents, the chances of Harry becoming Slytherin are slim to none. You may be one of the strongest Slytherins for years but up against James, Lily and me you devious Slytherin wiles have no chance!” Remus teased.

“My devious Slytherin wiles have no chance against you?” Severus checked, smirking.

“Nope, none at all!” Remus continued, oblivious to the change of tone.

“I’ll have to do something about that then” Severus whispered huskily into Remus’ ear.

Remus barely had time to process the new direction that their conversation had taken before Severus attacked. One moment Remus was opening his mouth to speak and the next it was covered by Severus’ warm lips and invaded by his lithe tongue. 

Remus moaned and his hands rose to clasp in Severus’ hair. The two men pressed tightly together as Severus pushed forcefully with his body until they were both lying full-length along the sofa, legs entwined. 

Remus’ neck arched back as Severus’ mouth descended down towards the junction of neck and shoulder. The long, agile fingers had been busy undoing buttons and now set about divesting Remus of his clothes.

“Still doubting my Slytherin wiles?” Severus taunted as Remus let out a particularly loud moan.

“Oh Merlin!” Remus couldn’t think when Severus was running his fingers up and down the bulge in his trousers, toying with the buttons and making him flush with need.

Severus chuckled and stopped tormenting his lover long enough to find his wand. He was not an advocate of foolish wand waving but there was nothing foolish about a well aimed banishing charm. Finally naked and each able to feel the other ones warm, hard body at last, they both groaned loudly.

Hands grasped, pinched and stroked, mouths sucked and bit and all the while hips thrust and ground together, creating a wonderful friction that had them both panting and gasping.

“Fuck me” Remus implored “Want you inside me”

A vial of lubricant flew through the air and into Severus’ hand; quickly coating his fingers, he began to prepare Remus. Severus always loved the debauched picture that Remus made when he was in the grip of passion. His hair was messy and stuck to his face; his head was thrown back, neck arched. His firm chest was covered in a sheen of sweat, nipples peaked and showing brown against the light fuzz otherwise covering his pecs and trailing towards his groin.

What Severus loved most about this picture, however, was the way that Remus’ hips rose desperately to meet the thrusting fingers that stretched him. His thick cock bobbed in its nest of hair and his buttocks clenched, trying to hold the invading fingers inside. Severus couldn’t resist wrapping his free hand around his own long shaft, teasing himself with the prospect of what was to come.

“More… please Sev… inside me”

Coating himself swiftly, Severus granted Remus’ plea; he was unsure of how much longer he could last anyway. The feeling of completeness he got whenever he first thrust into Remus’ tight heat always amazed Severus. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such rightness but he was grateful for it. 

After a few seconds pause to give them both time to adjust, Severus began to thrust slowly. He loved listening to the noises that Remus made when he was this far gone. The pleas and whimpers, the harsh pants and desperate groans all added to Severus’ arousal. 

Remus was currently muttering a string of garbled nonsense, the broken pleas and orders too fragmented to make out. Severus knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer wrapped in this tight heat and began to quicken his thrusts. He reached out to stroke Remus’ reddened cock, spreading pre-come over the tumescent length. 

It didn’t take long for Remus to stiffen and cry out; thick ropes of cum shooting up to splatter on his chest. Severus followed soon after; the clenching muscles of Remus’ hole sending him into sensory overload. The both collapsed into a panting, sweaty heap on the sofa; exhausted but sated. 

They slept.

 

A/N

Not quite sure where the sex appeared from really but I hope it wasn’t too awful. Obviously I am a girl and so have never had M/M sex. Does it show too badly that I made it up as I went along? 

A completely Remus/Severus centric chapter for a change; hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you to everyone who has sent their well wishes. Everyone is holding their own at the moment; we’ll see how things go.

Thanks also for the reviews of the last chapter. They encouraged me to put aside a little time to write.


	13. Sentimentality

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Chapter 12: Sentimentality

The crick in his neck woke him first. It wasn’t until he tried to move that he became aware of the other pains in his body and noticed the heavy weight pressing down on top pf him. His eyes popped open and he groaned,

“Aaaaw Merlin, shit.”

A grunt came from above him and the weight shifted. He turned to look into the blinking and bleary eyes of his lover. 

“Merlin Sev you’re good but we really have to stop with the sofa sex… or buy a bigger sofa; that would work too.”

Severus, looking rather more alert now, stared at Remus amusedly as he continued to talk, waiting for reality to hit his oblivious lover.

“A bigger sofa isn’t a bad idea come to think of it,” Remus continued “Now there are three of us we need somewhere where Harry can snuggle… Harry… Harry!”

Remus turned wild eyes on Severus.

“Sev! Last night we… and you were so… and I… but Harry was… and the door… Merlin Sev what if he’d heard us, what if he’d seen?” He questioned frantically before suddenly realising “Sev you’re naked!”

With that realisation he shoved Severus off him and onto the floor.

“How can you be naked when Harry could walk in at any time? Go and get dressed right now.” Remus ordered as he gesticulated in the direction of their bedroom.

Slowly righting himself from the tangled heap that he had landed in, Severus glared at Remus.

“It has obviously escaped your miniscule Gryffindor mind, but you too are naked.” Severus retorted.

Remus emitted a short squeak of mortification before dashing towards their bedroom. The sense of fond exasperation which he always felt when Remus displayed Gryffindor idiocy, combined with the sight of his beloved’s taut bottom jiggling as it bounced across the room, did much to restore Severus’ humour. 

Wincing as his aching muscles straightened, he rose and followed Remus through into their bedroom.

“Rem, it’s 2 o’clock in the morning. Stop getting dressed; Harry won’t be up for a good few hours yet. Come to bed and let’s see if we can sleep off our aches and pains.” Severus said wearily, lifting the other side of the duvet invitingly and settling himself down into the comfortable warmth.

Looking sheepish once more, Remus divested himself of the few clothes he had managed to put on and crawled into bed, burrowing into Sev’s embrace.

“I just want to do it right Sev. Harry’s been through so much already, I just want to be good at this.” He whispered against Severus’ neck.

Having abandoned his snarky exterior at their door earlier in the evening, Severus adopted the tone that only Remus had ever heard.

“You will be good at this Rem. We’re both going to make mistakes but with all that we’ve got going for us, and all the help we can call on, we are going to do this right.”

“How can you be so calm and so sure?” Remus queried beseechingly.

“Because I know you Remy; you can work miracles. You took a bitter boy on the verge of embracing the dark and you redeemed him, loved him and made him love you. I started to deny the existence of my heart when I was twelve, but you made me accept it. You made me love you Remy and you made me a better man. How can I not believe in you?” Severus replied softly, his voice suspiciously husky at the end. “And if you tell a soul that I said this I will put silver nitrate in your morning tea.”

“Yeah and I’ll bite your bum next full moon.” Remus rejoined equally huskily.

“Imbecile”

“Snarky git”

“Go to sleep you idiotic wolf.”

“I love you too Sev. Always”

Unable to reply, Severus merely held Remus tighter as they drifted off to sleep.

 

************************************************************************

 

The vibrating alarm set on his wand awoke Severus at 7.30 the following morning. He yawned and stretched, testing out his muscles and finding them blissfully ache free. Rolling to the side he silently watched his sleeping lover. Remus, and now Harry, were changing him. There was a time when he had really believed that he was cold-hearted, harsh, unyielding and unlovable. Now he was waving and smiling at small children and being comforting and down right soppy with his lover. If this wasn’t a warning sign of an approaching apocalypse, he didn’t know what was.

Sighing to himself, Severus decided that there was far too much to do that day for him to wallow in self-reflection. Flicking his wand to cast two breath freshening charms, he proceeded to round off his sentimentality by waking his prince in the traditional fashion.

“Morning love.” Remus smiled sleepily as he returned the kiss. “What time is it?”

“7.45. Harry will be up soon; we need to hurry up if we’re going to be ready for him.”

“One more kiss; to motivate me for the day?” Remus wheedled.

A quick, firm smack of lips and a hard shove were his answer as Severus repaid last nights favour and rolled Remus out of bed. Smirking at the sounds of outrage and discomfort coming from the floor, Severus jumped cheerfully out of bed and went to complete his morning ablutions. 

 

*******************************************************************

 

Harry was warm and cosy. All around his was softness and next to him was the comforting presence of Teddy. He lay quietly in his new bed and tried to wrap his little brain around all of the things that had happened since he woke up in the ‘firm’ury bed. He had a name. He was a special boy too and he had a name. And a bed. He was allowed to sleep in a big comfy bed. A big bouncy bed that he could jump on. And Teddy was all new looking. He looked like Harry now. And he met so many new people. There had been the kind lady who smiled at him and let him splash in the bath. There was Sev and Remy who gave him cuddles and made him feel safe. The big loud man, the man with a funny dress and the licky dog too.

Harry didn’t really know what was happening but it was much nicer being here than being in his cupboard. There were still lots of scary things but nothing at scary as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

Harry picked Teddy up and looked him carefully in the eyes.

“Teddy lyke it here?” he whispered to his companion. The bear did not speak his reply but Harry seemed to understand what his silence meant.

“You lyke bein’ Harry speshuw fwend Teddy? You lyke bein’ all betta?” Again the child seemed to divine meaning from the teddy’s silence.

“You t’ink Remy an’ Sev’us be Harry fwends too?” he queried hesitantly.

“You t’ink Remy an’ Sev’us be kind to Harry?” A pause. “Mmm hmm, I t’ink Remy and Sev’us be kind to Teddy too.”

The door to Harry’s room opened slowly and Remus poked his head around quietly to see if Harry was awake yet.

“Hey little man, are you and Teddy ready to get up?” Remus queried brightly as he pushed his way fully into the room.

“We get up now Remy. Me an’ Teddy all waked up.”

“Come on then cub lets get you washed and dressed for the day. Do you remember what we’re going to do today?” Remus asked as he lifted Harry and Teddy into his arms and started to carry them towards the bathroom.

“We go shops Remy?” 

“Yes little man. You and me and Sev and Teddy are going to go to the shops and buy lots of clothes and toys. Then we are going to have some ice cream at Florean Fortescue’s and when we get home we are going to play with all of your new toys. What do you think about that?” Remus chattered cheerfully as he helped Harry wash and dress himself in newly conjured clothes.

His face a picture of surprise, Harry replied “We gots lots to do Remy!”

“Yes we do little man but before we do any of our jobs, how about we have some breakfast?”

His little head nodded vigorously as Harry confirmed “Me lyke b’ecfist. Harry an’ Teddy hung’y.”

 

A/N

Firstly I apologise for the huge gap since my last posting. RL still giving me grief (when doesn’t it?!) I got the feeling that something was pushing me to write another instalment when I went out for a drive with my cousin the other day and we passed through a village called Sevington and shortly thereafter one called Snave. I’ve got a few weeks holiday now so I am hoping to post several more chapters. I may even *gasp* finish this story by the end of the summer! 

My Grandpa is still holding his own, although he seems to be in and out of hospital as though he were attached to a piece of elastic. Since my last post he has had a stroke, MRSA, fluid on his lungs, trapped air when they drained the aforementioned fluid and all manors of other ailments. He is currently in hospital with chest/abdominal pains for which they have yet to identify a cause. Mum seems to be doing a bit better but a close family friend is in ICU because he has had to have half his oesophagus removed to get rid of three tumours. You’ve heard the saying it never rains… 

Anyway, enough moaning. I am keeping a cheerful and positive attitude. I must admit that this is much easier to maintain now that I am on holiday!

Thank you to all of my reviewers, sorry that it has taken me so long to reply! As always reviews are much appreciated and make me update quicker. Don’t believe me? Just think how long it would have been is you hadn’t bothered!


	14. I Will Protect You

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Chapter 13: I Will Protect You

“Good morning Harry.” Severus greeted as Remus placed Harry onto a chair at the kitchen table. “Did you and Teddy sleep well last night?”

“Teddy lyke comfy bed,” Harry returned shyly “Me an’ Teddy sleeped _all_ night.”

“That’s good, are you ready to go shopping? We’ve got lots to buy.” Severus continued as he put the rack of toast on the table.

“Harry have b’ecfist first Sev’us?” Harry questioned worriedly, watching Remus put an egg and some toast fingers onto a plate.

“Of course you can have breakfast first Harry.” Severus stated firmly.

“I’m just making you up a plate of eggies and soldiers. You need eggies to give you lots of energy for the day.” Remus added.

Harry’s face brightened but he still looked a little worried. He watched carefully as Remus finished preparing the plate and set it down in front of him. Harry’s frown deepened as he just stared at the food. Severus and Remus watched him expectantly but he continued to stare, face marred by a perplexed frown.

“What’s the matter Harry? Don’t you like eggies?” Remus asked anxiously.

“Where da eggy?” Harry questioned “Eggies flat an’ black an’ cripsy wiv yello’ bit. Dat a wock!”

Taken aback, Remus replied kindly, “It’s not a rock Harry. It’s a dippy egg. Here, shall I show you?” He offered.

Still looking dubious, Harry nodded. He watched as Remus banged the top and cut off part of the shell.

“Look, Harry; here’s the yellow bit. You dip the bread soldiers in and eat them.” He demonstrated how to do it and tasted the yellow covered toast to prove that it was nice to eat.

“Would you like to try it?” He asked cajolingly.

Harry hesitantly reached out for a toast soldier and dipped it into the yellow substance. Eyeing it distrustfully he glanced quickly towards Severus.

“Go on Harry; it’s nice.” Severus encouraged.

Still looking distinctly dubious, Harry obediently put the offending item in his mouth, eyes squinted closed and face scrunched. His eyes popped open wide and his mouth formed a little ‘oh’ of pleasure; dippy eggs were yummy!

Severus and Remus started to eat their own breakfasts; watching Harry out of the corners of their eyes. Remus couldn’t help the grin that lit his face for the rest of the meal; even Severus was seen to have a small smile lifting one corner of his mouth.

 

*******************************************************************

 

They were to floo into The Leaky Cauldron from the Headmaster’s office, having decided that this was the best way of starting their trip to Diagon Alley. It provided a quieter venue than the main floo entrance for Harry to recover from his first floo trip. Harry was terrified at the prospect of climbing in to the fire and wouldn’t listen as Remus tried to explain to him. It was Severus that finally managed to calm Harry enough to listen to the explanation properly.

“Harry no lyke it. Harry no go in da fiya. Fiya burn; fiya hurt.” Harry was wiggling the fingers of his right hand, as though it hurt him, as he frantically backed away from the fireplace.

Remus reached out to grasp the gesticulating appendage and Harry flinched away, crying out as though in pain.

“Harry hurt” He cried.

“Show me Harry” Severus commanded in a gentle, yet firm voice, kneeling in front of the frightened child.

Harry reluctantly held out his hand and Severus gently grasped it in his own, large grip.

“It’s okay Harry, look; your hand is fine. Look for me, angel, it’s okay.” Sev spoke soothingly now, reassuring his scared charge.

“Harry _bad_ boy. Harry touch pretty tree. Aunt ‘Tunia make Harry hurt in da fiya. She telled me ‘If you want touch sparkly lights boy, touch this’ Harry fing’s get owwie.”

Severus couldn’t resist pulling the trembling little body into his arms and holding on tight. He rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s back, trying to soothe and calm him. He brushed a kiss over the messy, black hair and whispered fiercely,

“You _never_ have to see those people ever again angel. _Nobody_ is going to hurt you again; you’re safe now. I will protect you.”

It took a few minutes for Harry to stop shaking and for him to relax completely into Severus’ embrace. Sev pushed Harry a little away from him so that he could look into the tear-streaked face.

“Right angel, you go and sit with Remy for a minute. I’m going to show you how this works okay. I’ll throw the powder into the fire and say ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ and then I’ll step in. The floo will take me all of the way to The Leaky Cauldron and then I’ll come back here. Alright?”

A tiny, hesitant nod was his reply so Sev took a handful of floo powder from the jar beside the fireplace and smiling said, “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” With that he threw the powder into the fire, called out his destination, stepped inside and disappeared.”

Harry clutched tightly at Remus’ robes, his little hands clenching and unclenching in agitation. He stared fixedly at the fireplace, waiting with bated breath for Severus to reappear.

It was only a minute or so before Sev stepped gracefully from the fire, long fingers brushing soot from his robes. Harry released his death grip on Remus’ robes and looked as though he wanted to rush across the room to the other man; nerves, however, held him back.

Severus once more squatted down to child height and beckoned Harry over, allowing the small child to pat him gently and check that he was okay.

“Sev’us no hurt?” Harry asked wonderingly.

“I’m fine Harry; it just tickles a bit.” He reassured.

“Now do you feel like a brave boy and think you could try it yourself?” Remus queried “If I go first then I’ll be there to catch you when you come out. You can go with Sev and hold on tight to Teddy so that _he_ doesn’t get scared.” 

Harry nodded and whispered “It be ‘kay Teddy. I p’tect you.”

 

A/N – 

Next chapter – shopping!

Not too bad an update time I don’t think; especially considering I have also posted 2 chapters of a new fic. Ups and Downs is a slightly smuttier story about Harry and Lucius Malfoy. I’m experimenting with writing some different sorts of scenes than this story allows at the moment. You know, explicit sex, fights, multiple main cannon characters, battles with Voldy etc. If you haven’t checked it out yet then I’d love to hear your opinions.

My friend is out of hospital and (being a typical man) making a great fuss and not following doctors orders! His recovery has been amazing so far so fingers crossed all of the cancer is gone. Everyone else is very much the same so I’m pleased that nobody is getting worse at least!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed; you really do motivate me. As always, if you have any constructive criticisms, please tell me. I don’t have a beta so if you spot any major mistakes or things that niggle… 

P.s. Does anyone have a cage I could borrow? I think Aragog just ran across my floor!


	15. Ice Cream Rendezvous

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Chapter 14: Ice Cream Rendezvous

 

Harry wasn’t sure that he totally approved of floo travel. The soot had gone up his nose and made him sneeze and all that spinning had made his tummy feel _very_ odd.

He had clung tightly to Teddy with one hand and used his other arm to form a choke hold around Sev’s neck. It had made him feel better to know that he was being held tightly by his protector; Sev made him feel safe – well as safe as he could ever remember feeling before.

The place that they landed in was weird. It was dark and dirty and everyone stopped talking when he and Severus stepped away from the fire. Harry wasn’t sure that he like this place any more than he had liked the journey to get to it. The only good thing was that Remus was waiting, as promised, and swept Harry into his arms, allowing Severus to rid himself of soot and ashes.

People had started to whisper to each other again and Harry could see them looking at him, Sev and Remy before turning to talk to each other once more. Harry buried his face in Remy’s neck and hoped that they wouldn’t be staying long.

Remus carried Harry out of the back door of the pub and prompted him to “Look” as Severus tapped the bricks with his wand, revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Harry’s eyes widened comically and his chin dropped as the wonder of wizarding Britain’s main shopping district was unveiled.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley” Remus chuckled to Harry, kissing his cheek and thereby awakening him from his stupor; using one finger, he gently closed the gaping mouth.

Harry opened his mouth once more as though he was going to say something, but no sound emerged. He gazed, awe filled, at the hustle and bustle of the busy high street but still remained mute.

“First stop Gringotts.” Severus declared and began to lead the way.

Harry continued to look this way and that as they progressed along the street. He was intrigued but also slightly scared by all of the noise and activity surrounding them.

The Wizarding Bank loomed ahead of them at a junction between two streets. The huge, snow-white, marble edifice towered over the other properties on the alley, its gleaming white walls shining like a beacon in the close confines of the shopping district.

As they entered the building, Severus and Remus chose different queues to join and Remus set Harry down on the floor next to him, thus enabling him to riffle through his own pockets in search of his vault key.

Harry gazed out at the sea of legs that surrounded him, enchanted by the little creatures that weaved their way in and out of them. They looked like the little aliens in the story book that Dudley had been given for his last birthday.

One of the aliens who had been rushing past dropped some of the papers it was carrying and several of them landed at Harry’s feet. Looking up and seeing that Remy was still busy hunting in his pockets, Harry bent to pick up the papers and timidly walked towards the muttering creature. It was busy trying to collect together all of its things when Harry tapped it gently on the shoulder. The creature turned sharply and snarled viciously “What?” in Harry’s direction.

Harry’s chin wobbled and his eyes filled as he nervously held out the papers he had retrieved.

“Me find them.” He whispered.

The creature snatched the papers and added them briskly to the pile. Harry waited for a few seconds but the little creature didn’t look at him again. Head drooping despondently, Harry turned and started to walk back to Remus.

“Goblins are irascible creatures; at least that is what Father calls them.” Said a voice behind him, “I just think they’re mean!” it continued.

Harry turned to see a small blond-haired child standing behind him. The boy was dressed in smart robes of rich green velvet and was standing up proudly, an expectant look on his face. After a few seconds of silence, the boy continued determinedly.

“My name is Draco Lucien Malfoy. Who are you?”

“’m Harry” was the whispered response.

“You are very quiet. People will think you are rude.” Draco stated “Where are your parents?”

“Me don’ know.”

Draco frowned considering and turned his attention to the tall, blond man behind him.

“Father? Father, Harry doesn’t know where his parents are. Can we take him home?” Draco asked confidently.

The tall man fixed his gaze on Harry and studied him for a second or two. Admonishing Draco for trying to collect people as others did strays; the man introduced himself to Harry.”

“I am Lucius Malfoy. Draco says you are lost?” he queried.

“Me no lost. Remy ova dere an’ Sev’us dere.” Harry informed him matter-of-factly.

It was at that moment that Remus finally realised he was missing something. “Harry?” he called anxiously, spinning around to look for the little boy. Spotting him, Remus sighed with relief and, oblivious to the blond duo, beckoned Harry over.

“You had me worried for a moment cub. What are you doing over there? Come and stand next to me please?”

Head drooping once more, Harry shuffled towards Remus.

“Me sorry Remus. Me help da little alien. Me give him da paper he drop’ed.”

“It’s okay little man, I’m not cross. I was just worried that I’d lost you and Severus would be very cross with me if I had done.” He reassured.

Stooping to pick the brightening child up, Remus gave him a comforting hug and kissed his cheek.

Lucius had been watching the byplay interestedly but, at the halt in conversation, took the opportunity to make himself known to the other man.

“Remus, how nice to see you. You and Severus have not visited the Manor for some time. We have missed your company.”

“Lucius, Draco! What a pleasant surprise. Severus and I have news to acquaint you with. Shall we perhaps have a spot of tea together after we have completed our business here?”

“An excellent idea.” Lucius smirked “As much as it pains me to admit, I have promised Draco a trip to Fortescue’s this morning. Shall we reconvene there in say, 30 minutes?”

“Perfect! Sev and I have promised to introduce Harry to one of Florean’s famous masterpieces.”

The two men nodded in accord and returned their attention to the business at hand.

The cart ride to Remus’ vault was another mixed experience for Harry. Unlike the earlier floo trip, which Harry had found wholly uncomfortable, he could not make up his mind about the cart ride. On the one hand, Harry found the speed of the journey thrilling and exciting but it also left him feeling terrified and slightly nauseous. His face flitted from one expression to another and Remus would have been hard-pressed not to laugh if it were not for his own preoccupation with ensuring that they both survived the journey.

The cart came to an abrupt halt outside vault number 984, jarring its two passengers but also finally allowing Remus to take a deep, calming breath. The goblin unlocked the door and stepped back to allow Remus and Harry to enter the vault. Remus’ vault was by no means overflowing, but there were healthy piles of galleons, sickles and knuts stacked and piled neatly to one side of the room.

Following several years of unemployment due to his ‘furry little problem’ Remus was always careful with the money he now earned. It had been tempting, initially, to splash out and indulge but caution and practicality had urged him to be careful. 

Remus was glad now that he had been so prudent with his money as it meant that he had enough to take this opportunity to spoil his cub. He was determined that Harry would never become as spoiled as James had been, but he firmly believed that Harry deserved the minimum of one day of total spoiling and indulgence. After his horrible experiences during the last two years, his little boy needed to experience the brighter side of life.

Money collected, Remus steeled himself and led Harry back to the waiting cart. Gripping the small child tightly, Remus braced himself for the return journey. Harry didn’t seem to be anywhere near as concerned as he had been on the journey down in fact, now that he understood that it was safe, Harry seemed to delight in the speed of their journey. It started slowly, a quiet sound from Harry that Remus interpreted as fear, hugging him tighter to calm him. It wasn’t until little giggles reached his ears that Remus realised Harry was revelling in their death-defying ride. As their speed picked up, Harry’s giggles increased until he was virtually squealing with excitement. Remus even began to find himself wishing that the journey to the surface would never stop if Harry would continue to laugh so joyfully. The ride did, eventually, end and Remus climbed out of the cart on slightly unsteady legs a still-smiling Harry cradled happily in his arms.

They met Severus in the lobby of the bank and Harry threw himself into the arms of the other man, snuggling his head under Sev’s chin. Having updated Sev on their ice cream rendezvous with Lucius and Draco, the trio made their way leisurely along the alley; soaking up the sights, sounds and smells of the bustling metropolis.

Lucius and Draco were already seated and awaiting them when the trio approached Fortescue’s ice cream parlour. Draco was obviously trying desperately to stop bouncing excitedly in his chair. Lucius was staring meaningfully at him and had almost succeeded in quelling the excitable child when Draco caught sight of the approaching party. Grey eyes gleaming, Draco’s bouncing became more pronounced than ever and Lucius sighed in defeat. Mouth twitching with the slightest hint of a smile, Lucius rose to greet his guests.

“Severus, you have been most remiss in your duties both as a friend and as Draco’s Godfather. We have not seen you for far too long or Remus either. You look well though Sev, Cissi always did say that domesticity would suit you.”

“I have not moved Luc; you have always known where to find me.” He rejoindered as he clasped wrists firmly with his friend, both men sketching short bows.

“Cissi always was insightful,” Remus added “He even cooked breakfast this morning.”

Severus half-heartedly glared at Remus, as both he and Lucius chuckled, but eventually gave it up as a bad job. The persona that he had been painstakingly building for the past 5 years seemed to be crumbling by the hour.

“His manners have not improved, however,” Lucius teased, still smirking “He had yet to introduce Draco and I to your companion.”

“My apologies. Draco, it is good to see you. I’d like you to meet Harry, he has come to live with Remus and I. Harry; Draco and Lucius are very good friends of ours. Say hello to them please.”

“ ‘Lo” he whispered obediently before hiding his face in Sev’s neck once more.

The adults each took their seats and, prompted by Draco, began to scan the ice cream menu.

“Draco, I am relying on you to help Harry to make his choice. He has never had an ice cream before and he does not know which treat is the best.” Severus requested of his godson, hoping to start a conversation off between the two boys.

“Never had an ice cream?” Draco exclaimed, astounded.

Harry peeked shyly at the blonde boy and shook his head. “Aunt ‘Tunia no’ let me. I’cream no’ for freaks!”

Draco looked puzzled, not understanding the term, and looked at his father for clarification. Lucius’ gaze had sharpened but he shook his head at his son, indicating that the matter should be dropped. Draco sighed in frustration but returned his attention to Harry none-the-less.

“Well…” He began knowledgably, chest puffed up with importance. “All of the ice creams are nice but I have three favourites. Whizbee Wonder is made of sherbet ice cream with maple syrup, Fizzing Whizbees and special magic sparklers. Bertie’s Banana Bonanza has got banana chunks, vanilla ice cream, toffee sauce, Bertie Bott’s Beans and cream on top. My favourite one though is Merlin’s Medley. Father doesn’t let me have it very often because it is _huge_ but it is delicious. It’s got vanilla, chocolate and toffee ice cream, chocolate and toffee sauces, Honeydukes best chocolate chunks, honeycomb pieces and mini chocolate frogs all topped off with cream and sparklers. It’s so big that Father always has to help me finish it when nobody is looking. You could help me if you want?” he smiled brightly, enthusiastic at the prospect.

“What do you think hey? Do you want to share an ice cream with Draco?” Sev asked.

“Dwaco eat all da I’cream like Dugley?” he queried uncertainly.

“No poppet, Harry can eat the ice cream too. Harry and Draco share.”

“ ‘Kay, Harry an’ Dwaco share.”

The orders were soon placed and there was a bit of an awkward silence as the adults waited for the ice cream to arrive. It didn’t take long, however, and Sev soon had the children seated side-by-side, spoons poised to attack the monstrous confection.

Harry looked unsure of just how to start and his spoon hovered indecisively over the dish.

“You just push the spoon in like this” Draco explained, demonstrating his practiced technique, “It’s best if you can get a bit of cream and sauce too. Then you just lift the spoon and eat the ice cream. Go on, try it.”

Tongue poking from between his teeth and eyes squinted in concentration; Harry followed Draco’s instructions carefully. His eyes popped open at the first taste of the wonderful confection and a breathy little moan of enjoyment escaped his lips as he briefly savoured the new sensations before quickly thrusting his spoon back into the dish to collect more.

The adults looked on fondly as Harry enjoyed this new treat, even Draco was watching Harry’s obvious pleasure with a happy little smile of his own.

It was Lucius’ pointed clearing of his throat that brought Sev and Remy’s attention away from the entrancing sight beside them. Eyebrow raised, Lucius did not actually have to say anything, but all three adult knew the question he was asking.

Severus calmly extracted his wand and, flicking it gently, muttered quietly _”muffliato”_.

“Allow me to reintroduce you to Harry James Potter.” 

 

A/N:

Sorry that this has taken me a while to get out. I was ill myself for a little while (nothing serious but highly inconvenient!) I have been adding bits slowly over the past few weeks but there have been other things occupying my time.

 

My Grandpa finally died last week and it has affected me rather badly. Silly as it sounds, we had thought it was the end so many times before that a part of me thought that he would live forever. I have been very weepy but going back to work has been the best thing for me; I’m too busy to cry! The only problem comes when people try to talk to me, the dreaded question “How are you?” reduces me to a gibbering wreck every time. I’ve always been a bit ambiguous with regards to God and heaven but Mum was with him shortly before he died and she says that he pointed up into the air, reaching up and curling his arm as though to pull somebody closer to him and kissed them. She is convinced that he saw my Grandma, who died nearly 14 years ago. I hope he did.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I’m afraid I haven’t answered reviews this time as it had been rather difficult for me to even get the chapter out at all. I will try my best to answer them before the next chapter is out.

I usually ask for constructive criticism but I’m not sure I can handle it this time. Just nice reviews this time please and you can criticise after the next chapter!

Oh, btw, one reviewer pointed out that I was really stupid for allowing Harry to floo on his own, aged 3, when his speech is obviously poor and he had been unable to do it aged 12 in canon. For anyone else who missed it, _“You can go with Sev and hold on tight to Teddy so that _he_ doesn’t get scared.”_ I did not send a baby through the floo network on his own!


	16. Magical Mayhem

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Chapter 15: Magical Mayhem

“James and Lily’s…?” Lucius gasped quietly.

A sharp nod of Severus’ head was all the confirmation that he needed.

“How?” he questioned next.

“Summarised, Harry’s guardians were deemed… unsuitable to adequately take care of another child in addition to their own.” Again it was Severus giving Lucius the answers he needed; the tightness of his face and ice in his eyes conveying more than mere words could.

“I expect to be informed of _all_ of the particulars at the earliest opportunity.” Lucius responded knowingly.

The discussion was soon interrupted by Remus’ quiet chuckling. Turning to look at him, the two men caught sight of their respective children. The boys’ enthusiasm for their delicious treat had overtaken any knowledge of table manners that they may have possessed. 

Both boys had ice cream smeared all around their mouths and on their hands and fingers. Draco had a big blob of cream on his nose and Harry had somehow managed to spread ice cream up to his eyebrows, not to mention the miniature chocolate frogs jumping through his hair.

Severus was, himself, horrified by the state that Harry was in but the horror was soon replaced by amusement, however, when he caught sight of the expression on Luc’s face.

Lucius had been trained from an early age that Malfoys _always_ presented a respectable front to the rest of the wizarding world. Although he had tried to instil the same rules into Draco, he had not beaten them in, as had been his father’s preferred method. For an instant, he reconsidered his refusal to use this method but the thought was dismissed almost before it had begun. 

Abraxas Malfoy had been a cold, hard man and Lucius had hated him. He was by no means soft on Draco, but Lucius knew that his son loved him and he was determined to do nothing to permanently damage their mutual regard.

Lucius cleared his throat loudly and pointedly. Draco’s gaze shot up to connect with Lucius’ stern visage and his shoulders sagged somewhat. It was nothing, however, to Harry’s reaction; his spoon clattered to the table and he shrank back in fear. He knew what happened when grown-ups got angry and he could sense that this man could be very scary when he got angry.

Lucius did not, at first, notice how Harry had reacted to his implied rebuke. The deathly silence around the table soon brought his attention to the small figure huddling into himself and trembling with fear.

Remus tried to put a comforting hand of Harry’s shoulder but Harry instinctively flinched away from the possible threat.

“Harry…” Lucius started to say but paused, unsure of how to continue.

“Harry. You are not in trouble Harry.” Severus stated firmly. “Luc was just reminding Draco not to eat so quickly. He’s been eating so fast that he’s got ice cream everywhere.”

“So’s Harry.” Draco pouted, annoyed that he was being singled out. Noticing that his new friend seemed upset, Draco continued “Don’t worry, Father will just wave his wand and we’ll be clean again. My Father is exceptionally good at magic.”

Trying to lighten the mood, Remus conjured a mirror and showed Harry what a state he was in.

“Look at you, mucky pup.” Remus chuckled “You’re as messy as Draco. Anyone would think you had a pond on your head with all of the frogs hopping about!” Saying that, Remus deftly caught one of the aforementioned frogs and quickly popped it into his mouth.

Harry looked at Remus for a moment or two, carefully reading his expression, before a hesitant smile slowly appeared. 

Wishing to correct his earlier mistake, Lucius tried again to reassure Harry. “I’m sorry Harry.” He said in his softest voice. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. Would you like me to clean you up too?” He asked, indicating the once more pristine Draco.

Harry shot a quick look at Severus and, at the reassuring nod he received, timidly nodded his own head in assent. Lucius swished and flicked delicately, murmuring _tergeo_ and Harry was, once again, beautifully clean.

“Much better!” Lucius remarked kindly to Harry, smiling and asking “It didn’t tickle too much did it?”

Harry shook his head and shyly half smiled at the blond man. He was being nice at the moment Harry thought, but he wasn’t ready to trust the man yet. He knew from experience that grown-ups could be tricky.

“We had better be going Draco” Lucius stated, starting to rise from his seat. “It was nice to meet you Harry” Lucius smiled before continuing meaningfully “I expect to see you all at the Manor soon. Say goodbye Draco.”

“Goodbye Harry, it was nice to meet you” Draco parroted obediently, grinning at his new friend “Goodbye Remy, Uncle Sev.”

Remus reached down and picked Harry up, settling him securely on his hip. “Clothes and then toys I think” he stated decisively “See you soon Draco, Lucius” and nodding, he started to walk towards the nearest children’s clothing store. 

“I will be in touch.” Severus said to Lucius before patting Draco’s shoulder and following after Remus and Harry’s rapidly retreating forms.

 

*******************************************************************

Magical Mayhem was a store that Remus had first enjoyed browsing through nearly 4 years ago. An excited James Potter had first dragged his long-suffering friend in there soon after he had learned of Lily’s pregnancy. It had been all Remus could do to stop James buying the entirety of the shop, barely managing to control his friend’s over-the-top impulses until Lily had arrived to save the day. Lily had later confided to Remus that she had called in a favour with Alastor Moody at the Auror Office to ensure that Sirius was kept busy for the afternoon. She had known that her darling husband would be a handful on his own and was certain that the wizarding children’s shop was unready for the holy terror that the combined forces of James Potter and Sirius Black would have unleashed. 

Remus’ reminiscences were cut short by Harry’s reaction to his first glimpse of a wizarding children’s store; Magical Mayhem certainly lived up to its name. Like many of the premises along Diagon Alley, the store looked deceptively small from the outside but was positively huge when one stepped inside. Everywhere you chose to look, there were explosions of light, colour and sound. The clothing section had both traditional wizarding wear and also the magical interpretation of muggle-style clothing. A rainbow of coloured t-shirts, each bearing different animals, growled, hissed and roared, their animated images hopped, ran and flew across each garment.

The shoe section was no better, with the shoes jumping, skipping and dancing all over the place. The most amazing section by far, however, was the toy department. Things whizzed and banged, colours flashed and signs proclaimed each of the current ‘must have’ toys. 

Harry was overwhelmed to say the least; the words ‘clung on like a limpet’ had never been more appropriate. Remus jostled him gently, whispering calming words and stroking his hair. Severus had soon caught up with them and he too huddled close to Harry, using his body as a shield against the chaos surrounding them.

The soothing tone of Remus’ voice soon penetrated the haze of panic that had engulfed Harry. He gradually became conscious of the warm bodies on either side of him and awareness of his surroundings finally returned. 

“Are you okay now little man? Shall we go and get your new clothes?” Harry’s grip tightened but he nodded his head in agreement; if he said no now, they may never let him again.

The selection of clothing passed in a blur for Harry; the Sales Witch had had pounced on them as soon as they had begun to look at the array of clothing available.

Seeing Remus’ preoccupation with comforting Harry, the witch had tried to engage Severus in the selection of garments. Severus’ reaction had been predictable and somewhat savage to say the least. It had only been thanks to Remus’ quick decision to hand Harry to Sev followed by his most charming and puppyish cajoling that had stopped the young witch from fleeing in fright. Severus’ abrupt change of attitude when faced with an arm full of Harry had also helped to convince the Sales Witch that Severus was not about to commit murder there on the shop floor.

Outfitting Harry finally accomplished, Remus turned his eager gaze towards the toy department. Sev started to reach out a calming hand towards Remy but it was too late; the werewolf was off. His excited bounds landed him in the bustling mêlée of the toy department in seconds. Another eager Sales Witch, scenting an easy mark, had soon engaged Remus in conversation. 

“… no toys at all you say?” Severus heard the witch exclaim as he and Harry finally caught up. Severus quickly occupied himself with reassuring the little boy in his arms once more. It had not escaped his notice that Remus was more excited by the prospect of the toy department than Harry was. The werewolf’s amber eyes glowed with glee and enthusiasm as he slowly perused the array of toys on offer.

Harry had once again reclaimed his habitual position within the safe confines of Sev’s arms, his tiny hands clinging tight to Sev’s robes and his face buried in the crook of Sev’s neck. It took several minutes for Remy to notice the lack of reciprocal enthusiasm from his compatriots but he did finally spot Sev’s raised eyebrow and Harry’s wide-eyed look of bewilderment. Laughing at his own folly, Remus sidled up to the silent pair and kissed Harry on the cheek.

“I’m starting to rethink the name cub; you look more like a baby lemur clinging on like that than a baby wolf.” He turned his head to treat Sev to the same affectionate kiss on the cheek but was soon disabused of this notion by the expression on Sev’s face. Obviously their new foray into parenthood had not yet mellowed the taciturn man enough to allow even the most innocent of public displays of affection.

“I think that our little man is a bit overwhelmed Remy. Why don’t you choose a few items and we’ll come back at a later date to view things properly?”

Smiling with anticipation, Remy quickly stole another kiss from Harry and turned, hands rubbing together, to contemplate once more the treasure trove in front of him. “Give me 5 minutes.” He called over his shoulder before diving forward with purpose.

Remus wasted no time in recruiting the assistance of the Sales Witch and they eagerly attacked the selves in front of them. Wooden blocks were quickly banished into the awaiting shopping kart, swiftly followed by action figures, an animated set of Mexican jumping beans, a toy wand and the obligatory roaring lion. More to appease his lover than through true enthusiasm, Remus also made sure to include a First Potions kit. Recalling a conversation with Poppy, Remus also added a selection of bath toys, his favourite being the whale that not only swam, but also spouted water through it’s blowhole at regular intervals.

All of this activity was completed in record time and Remus had everything packaged, shrunk and paid for just as his five minutes were up. The reeling Sales Witch sat down abruptly and watched as the whirlwind that was Remus waved cheerfully and escorted his family from the shop. 

 

*******************************************************************

 

It was decided, upon their return to Hogwarts, that it was most definitely nap time for Harry. Correctly deducing that Remus was still far too excitable to be able to settle Harry down for his nap, Sev banished him to the living room with strict instructions to unpack and organise the mountain of toys he had purchased. Sev, meanwhile, helped Harry to change into his green pyjamas, spelled Teddy into the same, and tucked them both into Harry’s soft bed.

“Sleep well little man. Remy and I will be here when you wake up.” Severus whispered as he kissed both Harry and Teddy on their cheeks.

“Sev’us?” Harry called quietly as Sev turned to leave the room. Severus pivoted on the spot and looked encouragingly at Harry. Harry smiled sweetly at him before closing his eyes and hugging Teddy firmly in his arms.

 

*******************************************************************

 

Sev exited Harry’s room and quietly closed the door behind him. Remus was packing the last of the toys into the, fortunately, enormous cupboard. Swishing his wand to banish the packaging, Remy wrapped his arms around Sev’s waist, his head resting on his shoulder.

“Alright love?” he whispered against Sev’s neck, the soft puffs of air causing Sev to shudder pleasurably.

“We’re doing the right thing aren’t we Remy?” Sev questioned, unusually hesitant.

“Of course we are. Harry needs us and we need him. I need him Sev; I need to do this for him, for them. I need him just like I need you. We’re a family now.”

Sev held Remus tighter and took his turn to whisper against his lover’s neck. “He’s a little person Rem. When he smiled at me just now… It made me realise… What if… I don’t know how to do this. What if… I didn’t exactly have a good example growing up. What if… What if I… What if I’m like _him_?

Remus stepped back a pace and took Sev’s face between his hands, raising it so that they were staring into each others eyes.

“You are not like your father.” He stated firmly. “You are going to be a good Dad and Harry is going to love you as much as I do. Don’t you see how safe you make him feel? He already looks to you and he’s only known you for a few days. You. Are. Not. Your. Father!” Remus ended this last statement with a hard kiss to Sev’s tight lips, before enfolding him once more in his arms.

Severus took a couple of deep breaths before finally stepping away from Remus.

“If you have quite finished pawing me?” he sneered, quickly barricading himself once more behind his shield of aloofness. The statement was softened, however, by the warmth in his eyes and Remus understood the unspoken message. Swooping in for a final kiss, Remy murmured “Love you too” against Sev’s lips before quickly escaping to the kitchen. Tea was the cure for a multitude of sins. 

 

A/N:

Sorry it’s been so long. I have no intention of abandoning this story but I am finding it hard to fit in time to write at the moment. It doesn’t help that they have shut my local Starbucks which was my Saturday afternoon writing hotspot every week. It’s over half an hour drive to the nearest one now and the shops near there are frankly naff so I haven’t been bothering. I hope that it won’t be as long until the next update but I’m not making any promises. I hope that this was at least somewhat worth the wait. Please review and let me know if anyone is still reading!

SWMBO 


	17. Teaching Harry How to Play

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 16: Teaching Harry How to Play

As Remus had predicted, a couple of cups of tea later and Sev was feeling much better. The calming fragrance of his favourite Earl Grey had soon restored Severus to his usual snarky self.

Remus, meanwhile, was not allowing himself even an ounce of self doubt. He realised that it was selfish of him, but he needed Harry; he needed a connection to James and Lily. Justified or not, Remus felt immense guilt for failing to recognise the traitor in their midst. He needed to be there for Harry as he had failed to be for James and Lily; he needed to repay the debt that he felt he owed to them. Remus was determined that Harry would never again experience the kind of pain and sadness that he had been exposed to since his parents’ deaths. Remus promised himself that he would put his own sadness and anger behind him and resolved to make a happy life for Harry.

His new plan came into effect as soon as Harry awoke from his nap. Remus bustled into the little boys’ room as soon as he heard the ping of the monitoring charm. He wasted no time in scooping the bleary-eyed child into his arms and cuddling him close. It may have seemed soppy and sentimental to others but Remus couldn’t wait to shower the tousle-haired boy with affection.

Once Harry had somewhat recovered his senses, he and Remus quickly unpacked his new clothes and chose an outfit for the afternoon. Finally ready, in blue jeans and a burgundy t-shirt (complete with roaring lion), Harry and Remus left the bedroom in search of Severus.

They finally located the potions master in his laboratory, putting the final touches to his potions. A raised eyebrow was the only outward sign that Sev had noticed the Gryffindorish apparel.

“Hey little man, did you enjoy your nap?” Sev asked.

“Me an’ Remy putted my clo’s away in ‘a’ cub’d.”

“We’re going to see Poppy for a check up and then we’re going to start playing with some of Harry’s new toys.” Remus informed him.

Harry smiled sweetly at Remus before he turned his attention to Severus and bashfully asked,

“D’you come p’ay wit’ us Sev’us?”

“I’ve got to finish my potions first poppet, but then I’d love to play with your new toys with you.” Sev replied softly; for once not having the heart to disappoint an eager child.

“Come on then cub, let’s go and visit with Poppy. We’ll see you later Sev.”

 

*******************************************************************

 

Poppy was sitting in her office when Remus and Harry arrived in the Infirmary.

“And here are my two favourite boys!” Poppy exclaimed as Remus and Harry poked their heads around her office door.

“And what have you been up to today my darling?” Poppy asked as Remus settled Harry down carefully on to one of the empty beds in the ward.

In an unusual show of confidence, Harry began to expound upon his day.

“Sev’us an’ Remy taked me to…” he looked at Remus uncertainly as he said “Di’gon Awey an’ I seed a alien an’ we went in a yittle box an’ it go’ed fast an’ den I eated I’cream wiv Dwaco an’ Remy buyed me clo’s an’ toys!”

“You saw an alien Harry?” Poppy questioned.

“Where was the alien Harry?” Remus seconded, clearly puzzled.

“In da big p’ace. I find da paper for da alien an’ he be mean to me! Den Dwaco say aliens be is’cable den ano’va alien taked us in da yittle box den we go eat I’cream.” Harry responded earnestly, his face creased in seriousness.

“Oh Harry!” Remus chuckled “They weren’t aliens poppet, they were goblins; the goblins look after all of the money in the wizarding world. That’s why we went in the box, the cart, with one of the goblins, to get some money from my vault to buy your new clothes and toys with.”

“Gob’ins?” Harry queried

“Yes Harry, goblins. They are a bit mean sometimes but you don’t have to worry about them; we don’t go to Gringotts very often.”

“Dey not aliens like Q Pootle?”

“I don’t know who Q Pootle is cub but they are definitely goblins.” Remus smiled.

“I think I recognise that name.” Poppy mused, “Harry, is Q Pootle a little alien with big ears and a big nose?”

“U’huh. Dugley got a story book.”

“My niece has that book. It’s by a British muggle author. I can’t remember his name but he’s very popular; my niece has lots of his books.” Poppy explained to Remus. Returning her attention to Harry, Poppy continued “Well you’ve certainly had a busy day haven’t you Harry? You must be very tired.”

“Me an’ Teddy alwedy had a sleep. We no tired, we gona go p’ay wit’ new toys nex’ Poppy.” He looked thoughtfully at the mediwitch, watching her face firm in concentration as she waved her wand sporadically. “Poppy p’ay wit’ us too?” he asked softly.

“Oh sweetie I’d love to but I can’t today. I’ve got to finish getting everything ready for when the other children come back. Can I come and play tomorrow instead?” Poppy answered regretfully.

“Odder chiwdr’n?” Harry asked, latching on to the most important part of Poppy’s answer. “Dwaco come here?” he queried.

“No cub, Draco isn’t coming here yet. Big children come here to school, like the ones you saw at dinner last night.” 

Harry’s face crumpled at that and his lower lip began to tremble. 

“Big chiwdr’n like Dugley comes here?” he asked tremulously. “Big chiwdr’n hurt boy like Dugley?”

“No darling!” “No Harry!” the two adults exclaimed at once.

“Sweetheart, Remus and Severus will never let them hurt you.” Poppy reassured the trembling toddler. “They are nice children Harry, kind children and if they ever do anything mean to you then Sev, Remy and I will sort them out.” She said, mock fiercely.

Harry looked slightly reassured and almost smiled at Poppy’s teasing but Remus still lifted the little boy back into his arms to offer him some physical comfort, in addition to Poppy’s verbal assurances.

Returning to the matter at hand, Poppy continued “Well Harry, you look much better now; Sev is very clever with his potions isn’t he, to have made you better so quickly? Remus, Harry will need to continue to take the nutrient supplements for the next several months and I would like to schedule an appointment for him to see an ocular specialist, he may need corrective treatment for his vision.”

“Okay Poppy, I’ll ask Sev to brew up another batch this week. Are you able to organise an appointment with the ophthalmologist at St Mungo’s or will Sev and I need to arrange it?”

“I have a friend who works in the ophthalmic department there and is very discrete, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind making a trip out to Hogwarts.”

“That would be fantastic Poppy if you don’t mind.” Remus hastily agreed “Just let us know when your friend is available. Now, Harry and I are going to see how much mischief we can get up to with his new toys.” Remus teased, winking at Harry and ruffling his already messy black hair.

“I’ll see you both later then.” Poppy said, kissing Harry’s cheek in farewell.

“Goodbye Poppy and thank you.” Remus replied, smiling at the witch.

“’bye Poppy an’ t’ank you.” Harry echoed, adding a little wave over Remus’ shoulder as the pair headed towards the Infirmary doors. 

“Bye sweetpea, have fun with your toys.” Poppy called after them.

With that, Remus and Harry departed and proceeded back towards the dungeons.

 

*******************************************************************

 

Half an hour later, Severus found Remus and Harry happily situated in the centre of the living room, surrounded by toys.

The pair were currently engrossed with a set of colourful blocks, well one of the pair. Remus was busily stacking them up before knocking them down again and laughing. Harry meanwhile, was watching Remus with a perplexed expression on his face.

Clearing his throat to make his presence known, Severus enquired coolly “What exactly are you doing Remy?” 

Harry looked worriedly between the two adults, obviously unsure of Severus’ response to see him there with the toys.

“I’m constructing with blocks.” Remus explained the ‘Duh!’ unspoken and yet evident in his voice.

“Looks more like _de_ structing to me.” Sev snarked back.

“It’s a bit of both.” Remus conceded “You build the tower up and then the fun is in knocking it down and watching the bricks fly everywhere. Now come and play with me, Harry won’t help!”

Sev reluctantly seated himself on the floor next to Harry and Remus and eyed their interaction thoughtfully for a few moments. Harry was seated next to the blocks but Severus had yet to see him actually make a move to touch them.

“Have you been playing long?” he asked Remus curiously.

“About 20 minutes. We’ve had a go with just about everything but nothing has caught our attention yet. In fact,” he added, nodding towards Harry “We haven’t actually touched anything at all.”

Severus thought for a moment or two before removing his wand and saying to Harry,

“Watch Harry, see what happens when you tap them with a wand.”

Severus proceeded to demonstrate for Harry, causing the blocks to chime different notes and change to a multitude of different colours.

“Why don’t you have a go with your wand Harry? All you have to do is tap the blocks.” Severus encouraged, pressing Harry’s wand into his hand. Harry looked dubiously first at the wand and then at Sev.

“Go on Harry, let’s try it.” He cajoled further as Harry just kept looking warily at him. Sev took Harry’s wand hand in his and helped him to tap the bricks nearest, whilst also tapping with his own wand against some. Catching on, Remus too began to tap the blocks and a little tune started to emerge. 

Remus and Sev could almost see the cogs turning in Harry’s brain as he realised that he _was_ allowed to play with the toys too and that this game could be fun.

Slowly Sev released his hold on Harry’s hand as the little boy became more confident to try for himself. Soon Harry was bashing away at the blocks, creating more noise than tune or rhythm, but finally letting lose. Sev could only be grateful that the blocks were charmed to only play harmonious notes as he was sure that a headache of epic proportions would have been close otherwise.

“That’s it Harry!” Remus encouraged “Sev and I are going to try and build the biggest towers now.”

Severus rolled his eyes but dutifully began stacking blocks together, flicking his wand regularly to change either the shape or colour. Harry continued to bang his blocks for a few minutes as Sev and Remy built their respective towers. After a couple of minutes, however, Harry became distracted by the squabbling going on next to him.

“You call that a tower?” Severus sneered at Remus’ simple stack of mismatched bricks.

“Of course this is a tower! Just because I’m not building an exact replica of the Hogwarts astronomy tower, doesn’t mean that it isn’t a tower at all.” Remus defended.

“I wouldn’t say it was exact,” Sev demurred “there is approximately a 98% accuracy rating. These blocks are fairly easy to transfigure but I wouldn’t expect a children’s toy to be capable of 100% accuracy, no matter what the skill of the wizard involved in the transformation.”

“98% accuracy rating? Skill of the wizard involved?” Remus mocked “Have you heard yourself? You sound like you’ve got a broomstick shoved up your…”

“Just because I take care and pride in my endeavours,” Sev interrupted “The stability and accuracy of my structure will allow it to support more blocks and therefore be much taller than your poor excuse…”

A quiet giggle brought the two men’s attention back to the little boy next to them. Harry had long since abandoned his musical enterprise and had instead begun to build his own tower.

The precarious pile looked so unsteady that there should have been no way that it could stay up. Severus was further bewildered by the fact that the tower reached far above Harry’s head. Sev’s mental question of ‘how?’ was no sooner answered than an even larger question had to be posed.

Harry pointed his toy wand at another brick and Remus and Sev looked on in disbelief as he levitated it to the top of the tower.

“You didn’t buy him a real wand by accident did you?” Sev queried after a few seconds of stunned silence.

“Nope, child’s wand, only capable of activating the charms in pre-charmed children’s toys. It can’t do magic like that!”

“Well from where I am sitting, it certainly seems that it can.” Severus contradicted acidly.

“Accidental magic?” Remus hesitated.

“It must be, but to be so controlled at such an early age… I can hardly believe it. There must be sticking charms as well as levitation ones; it’s impossible.” 

They watched for a little longer as Harry levitated block after block on to the tower, it was now twice as tall as Harry himself.

“That’s an excellent tower you’ve built Harry.” Remus complemented.

His concentration momentarily distracted, Harry’s magic was interrupted and the tower collapsed, bricks flying in all directions. Sev and Remus were further entranced to notice that none of the blocks hit Harry, bouncing away as though hitting an invisible shield.

“Oh, I’m sorry Harry; I didn’t mean to disturb you. That was a fantastic tower though. You were very clever to get the blocks so high.”

“Me magic lyke Sev’us an’ Remy!” Harry confided quietly.

“Yes you are Harry; Remus and I are very proud of you.” Severus agreed, smiling at the chuffed little boy.

“Let’s see what else we can find to play with now.” Remus suggested, wanting Harry’s interest to continue and hoping for him to demonstrate some more accidental magic.

The three wizards whiled away the next two hours with a variety of games and demonstrations of magic. Remus reflected, as the afternoon wore on, that they may have been teaching Harry how to play but that Harry was well on the way to teaching them something fundamental about magic.

 

A/N

Just over a month, so slightly better this time. I hope that this chapter was okay; with the length of time between writing, I find myself losing direction somewhat. I seem to be getting bogged down in trivialities and nothing much seems to be happening, that’s my feeling anyway, you can disagree (or not) if you want. 

I’m going to try and get back on track and introduce the long awaited revenge scene soon but then after that I may call it a day with this fic. I‘m considering the possibility of writing either a series of one shots or another longer story a few years down the line for our three boys. What do you guys think? Your input would be very much appreciated.


End file.
